The Re-position
by KatGrange97
Summary: Sequel to The New Beginning. Jasmine is back and on a mission to find the Witch that has been plotting against her, Klaus; and by proxy their unborn child. To protect themselves and the new life growing, they decide to visit New Orleans. To investigate the threat themselves. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to NOLA

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of the characters, except for Jasmine._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to New Orleans.**

"Welcome, to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play." A shabby balding tourist guide, who looked as though he'd said the same speech every day all his life, droned to a crowd of lively tourists, most of which too mesmerized by their surroundings to notice that the tourist guide wished to be anywhere else.

The couple at the back of the crowd, however, were there to gather intel and noticing things like this were what both of them did best. Analysing all potential threats until they could be stricken out or killed off.

The woman, who looked as though her ivy skin was illuminated by the sun wore her long black hair in spirals down her back, where her lover's arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting lightly on the small of her stomach. Her bright green eyes and long thick lashes were enough to bring any man to his knees, yet the handsome blonde beside her was standing tall. His blue eyes glittered with the spark of a predator and the charm of a Lord. His half smirk never leaving his otherwise perfectly symmetrical face. They both seemed to blend into the crowd and not being noticed wasn't something easily accomplished by either, as both were considered famous in their our worlds.

She was Jasmine Potter, the girl who lived and the saviour of Wizard and Muggle kind, and he was Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, first of his kind. Both known across the continents for things they had done.

Jasmine, the woman, glanced around at her surroundings. As beautiful as the city was, she and Klaus weren't here to enjoy the sights. They were on a mission. Well, more of a quest for information. Someone in New Orleans had been plotting against them, Jasmine was well known for her tendency to go looking for trouble when she was in School, but as she grew older, it seemed to find her instead. This time she had gone looking. This time the threat wasn't just looming over her head, but the head of the man she loved. And the head of their unborn child. If something happened to either of them she'd hunt down everyone involved and make them suffer twenty times over.

The tour guide was drowned out as Jasmine looked up at Nik and spoke, "so we've scoped the city, both the French and the Northern Quarter. Yet so far nothing. Plus, for a place known across the world as voodoo central, there is hardly any magic in the here."

Klaus looked confused and sceptical. "When I ruled this city, the witches were about in ratio with the Vampires."

"Not anymore. Magic hasn't been done here in a while." Jasmine said, she could hardly feel anything. Just a distant tingle. Magic was dead or very nearly gone.

"It has been rather quiet on the front. Maybe it's time we dove a little deeper. Shall we stick to what we know, my love?" He asked his own smirk slipping onto his face.

"I'll deal with the witches, figure what they want with us. You'll find the vampires, see if they know anything?" She said, as though she stole the thought from his mind.

"Perfect." He agreed. Klaus had been looking forward to finding the vampires since they stepped in the City.

"We'll meet back here." She leant up and gave him a quick kiss and with that she was gone, walking away confidently towards the French quarter where they passed a marker with some suspicious looking herbs.

-x-

"Time for one more?" Jasmine smiled sweetly down at the ageing witch, sat at her table of trinkets where she read palms for the tourists.

"Of course, child. Sit, please." The elderly woman gestures to the chair facing her and Jasmine smiled gratefully and took a seat. "What is it you're hoping for, my dear?" She held her hands out for her to take and Jasmine's smile darkened, her eyes narrowing.

"Answers." Jazz said bitterly and forcefully placed her hands into the palms of the Nature witch, whose face drained of colour at the moment of contact.

"Déces." The witch gasped and tried desperately to pull her hands away, only to find they were as heavy as stone and stuck in their place. "What do you want?"

"Maybe I should elaborate. You see, the longer I wait for my answers, the longer you'll be stuck here."

"I know who you are! What you are!"

"Then you know I mean what I say. You'll know I've never brought harm to anyone who wasn't my enemy. Help me to the best of your ability and we'll have no issues." Jasmine said truthfully. "I'm looking for someone - a witch. I was hoping you could help me find her. The name is Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"Sorry, I don't know."

"Now, I know that's a lie. You don't have to be a mind reader to know that. Listen, lady." Jasmine sighed. "I'd rather not be here either, but someone is threatening my family and I won't let that slide. Now give me some useful information or so help me god you will not walk away from this table."

"I-I can't. Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." The woman said telling the truth and Jasmine's eyes narrowed.

"Who is Marcel?"

-x-

"And you're sure she said, Marcel?" Klaus asked in the privacy of Jasmine's charmed booth at local café, his face was hard and his hands were clasped together on the table in front of him.

"As sure as I can be, she seemed scared just saying his name," Jasmine said confidently, sipping a strawberry milkshake, which apparently their Little Wolf seemed to enjoy. Though she felt it was missing something.

"Hmm." Klaus paused in thought, pain danced across his face. If Jasmine's eyes hadn't been glued to his, she would have missed it.

"Why? Do you know him?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I knew him. If it is Marcellus. I thought he was dead." Klaus ended his sentence with a small sigh.

"You knew him well?" Jasmine asked her concern showing in her words.

"I raised him like he was my own." He admitted after a pause. Jasmine's heart sank and she reached across the table, placing her considerably smaller hand on top of his.

"Then I'm sure when you find him, you'll be welcomed with open arms." Jazz said, squeezing his hands tightly, knowing full well Nik had obviously been shocked by her news and needed to hear something uplifting.

"Thank you, My Love. Did this witch happen to mention where I could find him?" He seemed to perk up after her words, he gently placed her hand on the table and stood. His eyes alight with determination.

"Well apparently, Marcel owns most of the clubs downtown. If you go to one and ask for him, someone should know something."

"You are a brilliant detective, my love."

"Thank you, it was my original career choice. While you check out the clubs, I'm going to grab a drink at a bar." Jazz added, draining the last of her milkshake and standing herself.

"May I remind you that you're pregnant?"

"May I interject and tell you I'm following a lead I scooped from the Witch's mind?"

Nik just quirked his eyebrow at her and Jasmine sighed.

"And if you must know, I'll be ordering an OJ."

"That's my girl," Klaus said with a smirk and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Pregnancy sucks." She grumbled with a small smile as he left the small café. She paid the bill and headed out to find Rousseau's, a quaint little Bar she had seen in the witches head.

-x-

Jasmine stepped into the deserted building, with no one around but a barmaid restocking drinks behind the bar. Jazz walked over to the bar and took a seat directly in front of the barmaid, who had heard her walking over and had directed her attention to the blue-eyed witch with long blond locks.

"Afternoon," Jazz said with a small smile in a flawless north American accent, she had added a small glamour before she entered the bar.

"Is it?" the Barmaid said her eyes widening slightly. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties. A tired look in her eyes and small strands of grey running through her long dark hair. "I've been stocking those damn shelves for hours. What can I do you for, stranger?"

"I'll have a Virgin Mimosa and a plate of whatever smells so good back in that kitchen of yours." Jasmine sniffed the air and smiled. Her stomach rumbling.

"Orange Juice and a bowl of Gumbo, coming right up."

"Thank you-" Jazz trailed off.

"Jane-Anne." Jazz kept the triumph from her face. "You?"

"Lavender. But my friends call me, Lav."

-x-

After integrating several people at several bars and then compelling them to forget, Klaus finally found Marcel. Which wasn't hard at all.

His once-thought-prodigy was up on the stage entertaining a rather large audience.

Nik's phone vibrated with a message from Jasmine, letting him know she'd found their witch and was currently gathering Intel on her. Klaus smiled at his screen. Jasmine was sharp, when she put her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Well, that was their mission complete. Finding the witch. Now to figure why they were so scared of little Marcellus.

"Thank you," Marcel said into the microphone after the song ended, before jumping off the stage to the sound of applause from the entire room, asides from Nik.

Nik stood watching as the younger vampire interacted with his company, smiling and laughing. It only took a second for Marcel to sense something. His easy-going stance tensed, as he glanced around and spotted Nik.

"Klaus."

"Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel said, slowly approaching Nik.

"Has it been that long?" Not being the sort to back down, Nik started edging closer to Marcel.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel said.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus' aggressive tome that came naturally with talking about his father alerted the spidey-senses of the other vampires in the room.

Nik was slightly taken back when more than the group of people Marcel was talking to rose to their feet and began to swarm protectively around Marcel.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-" Marcel's words began to bring doubt to Nik, that maybe he and Jazz had been wrong about Marcellus greeting him like a son would his father. Or like two brother who hadn't seen each other in a century.

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus kept the emotion out of his voice and didn't waver as he and his ex-apprentice stood nose-to-nose in a circle of vampires. Nik was sure he could take them all, so there was no danger, but he didn't want to if he didn't have to. The ball was in Marcel's court.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade!" A massive grin broke out on Marcel's face, relief flooding through Nik as they embraced each other.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my saviour, my sire. Let's get you a drink.".

-x-

"Mmm, that was so good, Jane-Anne." Jasmine felt she could cry tears of joy after the amazing taste of the Gumbo she just consumed still dance across her tongue.

"You know, ladies in the 9th ward say, my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish," Jane said as she poured Jasmine another OJ.

"Well. My compliments to the chef. She's a wonderful cook." Jasmine told her truthfully. If she didn't know any better she would have assumed Jane-Anne was just an ordinary girl from New Orleans. "So is it just you and Sophie?"

An emotion Jasmine knew all to well clouded Jane-Anne's face and despite Jasmine's anger at the woman, she couldn't help the sympathy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jasmine said. "I know how it feels to lose people you love."

Jane-Anne looked up at the young girl, surprised at her ability to see grief, "No it's fine. My daughter died not too long ago. It's still fresh."

Jasmine's hand subconsciously went to rest on her stomach, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jane, "I'm sorry for your loss. I couldn't even imagine." Jazz shook her head.

"You're expecting?" Jane-Anne smiled sadly.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she blushed a little when she noticed her hand, "My little monster is due in six months. I thought I'd travel before I'm bedridden with swollen everything!"

"Well, best of luck to the both of you." She said. Another woman entered through the kitchen door. Jasmine put two and two together; Sophie.

"Well, actually it's the three of us." Jazz smiled softly looking down at her bump. "My boyfriend and I are both in town."

Sophie looked over and smiled warmly, "business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both, really. Once the business is done, I'm sure the pleasure will begin." Jazz sipped her OJ.

"Ooh, sounds romantic," Jane added as she tidied around the bar.

"It will be once we're done here. My Boyfriend is pretty high up in his world. We heard rumours that group of bitches around here wanted to try and mess around with our investments."

Sophie cringed, "He sounds pretty important."

Jazz nodded. "Nik and I. We're partners, so you could say we're both on the job."

Jane-Anne laughed slightly, "I wish eating Gumbo and drinking orange juice was my job, darling." She polishes a tumbler and placed it on a shelf.

Sophie smiled at her sister, "Plus there won't be any bitches in here till well past 8 pm."

Jasmine laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, did I say bitches?" Jazz wiped her eye falsely and then look directly at Jane-Anne. "I meant witches."

Jasmine's comment didn't have time to register before Jane-Anne and Sophie were stuck in place with invisible bindings.

Jasmine dropped her glamour and stopped using the tacky American accent she'd adopted.

"My name is Jasmine Potter. I have a few questions for you, Jane-Anne."

The terror was evident upon both of their faces. Though it wasn't directed at Jasmine.

The green-eyed witch could sense there was something very wrong.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jane-Anne said her eyes wide and her voice low.

Jasmine was puzzled. "Okay. You better start talking or neither of you is leaving those bindings."

-x-

Nik was enjoying himself, though his mind never faltered from Jasmine and his eyes hardly ever left the screen of his phone.

Luckily for the handsome hybrid, Marcel was out taking a call when his loves name flashed across the screen.

Nik removed himself from the table he and Marcel had occupied only moments before, reminiscing and reliving their past, and left the bar to answer.

"Hello, love. How are things on your end?" Nik smiled into the phone.

"Hopefully, a lot scarier than yours." She said into the phone with a sigh. "I'm on my way to you now, where are you?"

"In a bar downtown. Why? What's wrong," his face hardened and there was a slight growl in his voice as he spoke.

"Well, I found Jane-Anne. It seems that they wanted you here to rid the town of Vampires. Specifically, Marcel." She sighed, rubbing her brow, as though it would keep her headache at bay. "They say he has a way of telling when a witch does magic and when they find the witch-" Jasmine took a breath to keep her anger in. "He's been killing them, Nik. For using something they were born with. We have to help them."

"Jasmine-"

"The worst part is. I've been using magic all day, Nik. What if they can tell-"

Just as his girlfriend began to ramble, Marcel came back into the bar, his hands held out arm's length. "Well, Klaus, I guess it's your lucky day." The voice on the other end of the phone stopped at the sound of another addressing her love. "That Witch you mentioned earlier, Jane-Anne. Seem's she and I have some business."

Marcel noticed Klaus had the phone to his ear. Noting the silence, Jasmine began to talk.

"Yes, Mr Mikaelson, your dry cleaning is ready and will be with you shortly." She said in her best southern American accent.

"Actually, love, take it to my hotel suite, If they're not suitable, I'll have someone drop them back later with a bill for this inconvenience." He smirked down the phone. Jasmine kept her amusement out of her voice.

"Y-yes Mr Mikaelson, Of course-"

Nik hung up and looked to his friend, all traces of worry and outrage went. "So, this witch?"

His protegee seemed to buy it and smirked himself. "Time to show you how it's done in my town."

-x-

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne!" Marcell shouted, his arms in the air, putting on a show that a circus showman would admire. A tree branch in his hand as he did so. "Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?"

Jasmine was on top of a nearby building, watching with interest and slight disgust. This was the man who was denying the quarter witches their birthrights.

Nik knew she was there. He could sense her.

"Was that convincing?" Marcell turned to Klaus in his normal octave. "I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He returned his attention to Jane.

"Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." She said, her head held high, even though her situation was looking grimmer by the minute. All Jasmine wanted to do was swoop in and save her, but Klaus had texted her and begged her to let it play out. He didn't think Marcell to be the person Jane-Anne had said he was. So Jasmine gave him the benefit of the doubt. Hoping Nik was right.

The crowd laughed at Jane's not guilty.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."

Jasmine started to fell a little less on edge. He was going to be merciful. A quick side glance from Klaus that screamed 'I told you so,' made Jasmine roll her eyes. The silence of the crowd was deafening.

Jane wasn't so convinced. She scoffed and snarled, "Rot in hell, monster."

The whole crowd of vampires seemed to expect Jane to beg for her life, their shock vibrated throughout the crowd.

Marcel, however, just smiled.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance…"

Jasmine wanted to scream for Jane-Anne to just comply.

Marcel started to walk away. Then, as quick as a flash he whipped the branch around and slit Jane-Anne's throat wide open. Jasmine wanted to scream. The witch burgled on her own blood. Gasping for air.

"Or not," Marcel muttered snarkily.

The witches lifeless body collapsed to the ground. The hoard of vampires cheering like Marcel had just won a world record.

Jasmine shook her head, making eye contact with Nik, who looked just as shocked. Jasmine smiled at him grimly before disapparating.

Klaus wasn't happy at all. He walked closer to Marcel and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him. "What was that?"

"Hey. Come walk with me." Marcel wrapped his arm around Klaus' shoulder. "The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her," Nik said, stopping and turning to look at the man he once considered a Mikaelson.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He plastered on a smile.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilt blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!" Marcel said.

"Actually," Klaus declined. "I have some dry cleaning to check on."

-x-

"So that was some fucked up show of power?" Jasmine asked, disgusted as she and Klaus had dinner in the Hotel Restaurant.

"I know it's hard, love, but Jane-Anne is gone now. We were only here to find out what she was up to." He tried to.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She snapped across the table.

Jasmine sighed and leant back, "I'm sorry."

Klaus took her hand across the table.

"It's just, as a kid, I was taught that anything unnatural was freakish. Magic was my getaway. Do you know what happens if witches repress their magic? It builds up and explodes. Their magic becomes a destructive force that is virtually impossible to stop." Jasmine stressed Klaus could see the compassion and hurt in her eyes. "I know that you knew Marcel and I trust you that he used to be a decent guy, but what he's doing to there witches, is worse than what happened in Salem. At least then we had the upper hand. I can't leave. They may be a different type of Witch than I am, but they are still Witches. I have to help them."

"And we will. Together." Nik squeezed her hand and she knew she wasn't alone in this. The nature witches of the quarter would be free of this. Even if it meant Marcel would have to die.

-x-

Across town in the attic of a closed church, Marcel was pacing the floor, his little weapon had given him some information that had left him stumped and curious.

"And you don't recognise her either?" He asked again, looking down at the sketch of the beautiful Witch with bright green eyes and a funny looking scar on her forehead.

"I don't," Davina confirmed once again. "She's not from the quarter and her magic.. It feels different. Powerful." Davina shuddered. She had only seen the witch for a second, but flashes of her face had been happening all day. She was gorgeous, Davina didn't think her pastels had done the girl any justice.#

"Well, whoever she is, It has to be something to do with Niklaus Mikaelson being back in town. I bet she's one of his witches. I'll have to talk to him. Let me know if you see her again."

"I will Marcel, but be careful. I felt her magic, it was.." Davina trailed off.

"What?"

"It felt like an omen. Like death." She said quietly.

What had Klaus brought to his city?

-x-

Well, that's Chapter one of my new story. I hope, even after such a long wait, that this has been a good start and fulfilled all your hopes. So far anyway. I plan on making this story a little longer and the chapters longer too. I'll be uploading on Sundays at the latest, if the chapters are done before then I will post them, but I'm hoping to stick to a schedule this time.

Please favourite and review. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. Plus I'm really in need of a better title. If anyone has any ideas, please share.

And I'd love to hear your thoughts on the new Jasmine/Klaus tag team dynamic.

Kat xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: The Upper Hand

Hi, this story is only going to be loosely based on the Originals. It will follow the plot mostly but Jasmine will be doing things differently, which you'll probably see from her treatment of Sophie in this chapter. Enjoy!xox

Chapter 2 

Down at the bar, Sophie Devereaux was chopping vegetables, whilst quietly crying.

Jasmine walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by the others in Rousseau's, Klaus stayed at the bar to listen even though Jasmine insisted that the poor witch probably didn't want to be around vampires. Especially after what had happened to her sister.

"Sophie?"

The young witch jumped and her head snapped up towards Jasmine. She sniffed and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here?" Sophie glanced around her and before rolling her eyes and continuing to chop her veg. "And with Friends?"

"Friends?" Jazz glanced at Klaus and noticed the two other vampires tailing him. Nik caught her eyes and turned, noticing them too. He nodded before getting up from his chair.

"They're not with me. Nik is, but he's just protective. He'll deal with them." She said. "I'm here because I want to help you. What Marcel is doing is wrong. Stopping witches from using their power. Their birthright."

A few different emotions flickered across Sophie's face. Before she spoke, Klaus entered the kitchen.

"I need to go and speak with Marcel, Love. It seems he thinks that he can have his lackeys follow me around." Jasmine nodded and he gave a small kiss on the cheek.

Jazz returned her attention back to Sophie, who's emotional roulette had landed on sadness again. This time, it was directed at Jasmine.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, her suspicions coming back.

Sophie dropped her knife and took off her apron.

"Meet me around the back in five minutes. I have something to show you."

-x-

Sophie lit the candles on her sisters alter, tears running down her face again, as she knelt and prayed to Jane-Anne. Her sister's sacrifice was for nothing. They had assumed Jasmine wouldn't want to help if there wasn't anything in it for her.

The door behind, the back alley exit from the bar, slammed shut. Sophie jumped and stood up, warily looking around her. The man jumping into her view didn't affect her since she knew it was coming.

"The doors work, you know." She said monotonously. It was one of the vampires from inside that was tailing Klaus.

"You're doing magic?" Another voice from behind her asked and she spun to face the second vampire.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects." She said sarcastically before turning back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her.

"Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne- Marcel wants to know why."

"Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."

Just as the second vampire was about to attack Sophie, a wooden stake shot through his heart at a rapid speed, bursting through his back and out his out of his chest.

Jasmine stood at the end of the alley, another stake hovering above her hand.

"Tut tut, now, is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Witch!?" the other, livid Vampire's face changed, baring his fangs. Ready to attack Jasmine. Then shock ran across his face. All traces of anger replaced with fear. A bloodstain appeared on the front of his shirt and his dead body flopped to the floor, leaving only his heart behind. In Elijah's hand.

Jasmine grinned at her boyfriend's brother, as he dropped the lesser vamps heart on the floor and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe away the blood.

"Good to see you, Elijah." Jasmine waited until the man was clean before she rushed to give him a hug.

"You too, Jasmine. Might I add you're glowing." He looked past the girl he considered a part of his family to the other person who was in their company. "Sophie Devereaux, I presume?"

"Elijah Mikaelson." She nodded her greeting. The confession she was about to make seems to be less attractive now an Original was around.

"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" He asked though it was more of a demand in disguise.

"I will, but there is something I need to show you first. Both of you." She looked reluctant bit Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way."

Sophie knew she wouldn't be that willing to cooperate after she found out what her sister had done.

-x-

After nearly brawling with Marcel's 'guys' Nik was lead by the peacemaker, Marcel himself, to a balcony to overlook the city of New Orleans.

"Why are you having me followed? I'm not a child. I don't need guides in my own town!" The original spoke harshly and truthfully.

Marcel held his hands up in defence, "It wasn't like that. I just wanted someone to be watching you back, looking out for you. That's all. Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way.

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?" He asked, genuinely curious but also determined to get to the bottom of it. For Jasmine.

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve." Marcel shrugged it off. "Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town. Speaking of, you wouldn't happen to have one of those Witch groupies with you, would you?"

Klaus rose his eyebrows in question.

"It's just, some of my guys have seen a witch around the quarter that's not from around here. It's no big deal, I'll just have someone find her and brief her on my rules."

"Yes the witch is with me and she is bound to no rules, but my own." Klaus glared and lied through his teeth. Jasmine listened to no man's 'rules'. "She does the odd spell for me here and there, nothing extravagant. Leave her to me."

"Fair enough man. I've got my guys, you've got yours. So long as none of my guys are harmed, we're good!" Marcel agreed, though still intending to have his guys look into the Witch and rile her up a bit. Just to keep his reputation.

Klaus' phone buzzed with a text from Jasmine.

'Meet me at the cemetery. ASAP.'

Nik smiled slightly before looking up at Marcel.

"I have to go. Dry cleaning." He shrugged with a smirk. "Keep your guy's away from me, or I may have to break one of your rules." Nik's smirk turned grim and Marcel nodded. With that he was gone, heading towards the cemetery. Leaving Marcel to think about how he could contain Klaus' little witch without hurting any feelings.

-x-

"What are we doing here, Love?" Nik asked as he stepped into the Mausoleum, surprised to see his brother there too. "Elijah, ever the unwanted surprise."

Jasmine elbowed Nik in the gut, causing a low growl of pain.

"Stop being a dick. This is important." Jasmine was pissed.

"What's going on?" Her tone and demeanour weren't the same as when he left her in the bar.

"I can explain." Sophie sighed. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell we needed to link me to Jasmine. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

Klaus was silently fuming, his temper nearly at boiling point.

"This was all before we knew that Jasmine wanted to help us."

"The chances of that are growing slimmer and slimmer," Jasmine growled out, though she knew she could never turn her back on them. "Unlink us. Now!"

"I can't! Marcel will know and I'll be dead." Sophie admitted.

"You're dead anyway once this spell is broken," Klaus stated in a scarily calm voice. He knew that his temper could get Jasmine killed.

"Well then give her the spell so she can do it!" Elijah demanded.

"She can't either. If she even tries to break it, she dies. Same with any other Witch who isn't connected to the ancestral magic of the French Quarter. Sophie was devastated. "I'm so sorry, Jasmine. I had no other choice. If we had known you wanted to help we would have never considered do it."

"And your sister wouldn't be dead." Jazz snapped. "What you did is careless and foolish and you're lucky that your life is tied to mine or you'd be scattered across this mausoleum."

Jasmine wasn't angry. She was scared. Sophie couldn't use magic to protect herself, she couldn't stop any attacks. Jasmine's life wasn't forfeit. Her baby's life was. If she died, she'd come back. But would her baby? That was something she wasn't going to risk. Not even to spare the feelings of a hard done by Witch.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah made to leave.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Sophie bristled.

"Your rules? Screw your bloody rules!" Jasmine snapped. "Any sway or alliance you had over me ended when you placed my baby's life in danger. Marcel can't die yet, fine, but don't you dare try to command me or my family. As of now, Sophie Deveraux, you are a prisoner of the houses Potter and Mikaelson. At least until you tell us the whole truth and this spell is broken." With a snap of her fingers, Sophie disappeared.

Klaus' restraint was strained as he watched what had happened.

"Where did you put her?" He asked. His composure slowly coming back, now that the Witch was gone. He wrapped his arms around Jazz and kissed her head.

"At the moment? She's in a straight Jacket in our hotel room, suspended from the ceiling where she can't be hurt or hurt herself." Jasmine smirked and Elijah's quiet chuckles came from behind them.

"I suppose I best find us a better place to hold a hostage then? We wouldn't want the maid coming across out new decor now, would we?" He reached out and held her.

"I believe I know just the place," Elijah added from behind them.

-x-

"Hey, man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel asked as Klaus stormed into the room of partying vampires. "Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches." He did genuinely want to know, but he, Jazz and his brother had come up with a plan to get closer to Marcel. The quicker they help the Witches get their magic back, the quicker Jasmine can be unlinked.

"We're back to that."

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus glared.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that." Marcel concluded, but Klaus wasn't one to be talked down. Especially when the plan called for him to be riled up.

"Your town?" Klaus was amused.

"Damn straight." Marcel never flinched when he answered.

"That's funny because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you – master of your domain, prince of the city." Klaus' speech had gathered the attention of the crowd. "I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous?" Klaus rolled his eyes at Marcel's attempts to make him crack. "Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules?" He asked toying with Marcel.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." Marcel's cool conducted image cracked as he shouted the last part.

Nik cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. Then he vamp sped towards Thierry and bit him viciously. With blood still dripping from his mouth, Klaus smirked and spoke to not only Marcel but his audience.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" He hissed before smiling at the crowd, bits of Thierry still on his face, and leaving.

-x-

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." Jasmine admired the beautiful big white house that Elijah had brought them to.

She swooped her finger across the bannister and was rewarded with centuries of dust. "I can fix this."

Jasmine focused her power into an old cleaning spell Molly had taught her. Only meant to clean one thing at a time, but with her extra power, it was focused on the entire house. As she lifted her arms all the settled dust began to lift and then disappeared. Everywhere looked as good as new.

"Now all we need is to repair the furniture, add a little paint, and we'll be set.

She turned to face the woman she had been talking to.

Sophie was not happy. She had been hanging from that ceiling for two whole hours whilst the Mikaelson's and Jasmine had been discussing their plan. Not that she could hear any of it. Jasmine had placed some sort of spell around them.

After that Jasmine, Elijah and thank the Lord, her. Left the hotel and made their way to a massive house on an old plantation. So here she was. Trapped in the house of the originals, unable to leave and under the watchful eyes of Jasmine Potter. The most powerful Witch she had ever come across.

After about five minutes, Klaus came strolling in, a smile on his face, which was only enhanced by the fresh blood around his mouth.

"Well, don't you look attractive." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing all went well."

"I did. I bit his right-hand man and left." Klaus looked around him at the familiar old house. "Loving what you've done with the place, darling."

"It's a work in progress, but it's better than living in a hotel until we fix this mess." Jasmine smiled.

"I see you've made our guest comfortable."

Sophie, who was however no longer suspended from the ceiling, was still in her straight jacket.

"It's to stop her from hurting herself." Jazz shrugged. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there a spell for that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and a few potions." She shrugged an almost evil smirk flitting across her face. "But where's the fun in that?"

-x-

It's the next day and Klaus was ready for phase two of his plan.

He entered Marcel's home and walked into a room where Thierry lay dying, surrounded by his friend. When the vampires rose in defence, including Marcel.

"I had time to sleep on it last night." He said to the group, mainly Marcel, who hearing Klaus, told his men to back down. "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed in this town...Marcel succeeded."

He reached over to a drink tray and took a whiskey tumbler. Nik bit his hand and used his blood to fill the glass, "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened."

Diego took the glass and rushed it over to Thierry who drank and the effects of the fire were instant.

"The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while if I'm still welcome?" Klaus asked, a small smirk on his face. He held his hand out for Marcel.

Marcel in return sent him a wide grin and took his friend's hand.

Phase two. Complete. Or at least Klaus thought. Marcel hand something else in mind.

-x-

"He wants what?" Jasmine asked slightly disgusted.

Her, Elijah and Klaus were gathered in the sitting room. Sophie was making gumbo in the kitchen.

Jasmine had finally calmed down enough to let the Devereux witch out of her restraints. They had talked and Sophie had agreed that she would stay to ease Jasmine's worries.

"He wants Elijah, Daggered and handed over to him." Klaus sat as he nursed a scotch on the sofa, Jasmine sat next to him reading a book.

"That slimy bastard, no we-"

"Actually." Elijah cut in, shocking both of them. "This might be an opportunity. If you hand me over to Marcel, where do you think he'll keep me?"

"In a box?" Jasmine was confused and Elijah smiled.

"Not wrong, but I was thinking more along the lines of where he'd store my box."

"He'd put you somewhere no one would find you." Klaus' eyes filling with realization. "Somewhere he hides things of value to him."

"Right. I'm pregnant and hungry and not in the mood for riddles. What are you both getting at?" Jasmine asked looking back and forth questioningly.

"If we give Marcel, Elijah." Klaus started. "It's more than likely Elijah will be placed near or with this mysterious Witch controlling weapon."

"I'd be the man on the inside." Elijah smiled.

"And you're okay with that?" Jasmine was sceptical. None of the other Originals had ever seemed to like the idea of being daggered.

"To give us the upper hand and to help my family. Yes. Plus once I'm daggered if it is removed and replaced the spell will negate. I'll still look dead but I'll be conscious." Elijah explained and Jasmine looked thoughtful.

"Okay, but you get out of there as soon as you can. If there is nothing there leave. We can chance you actually being taken by Marcel." She said seriously.

"I give you my word." He nodded and Jazz smiled.

"Great. It's settled. We'll have the upper hand and I'll have Marcel's trust. Speaking of him, love. Marcel's guy's have seen you, or so he says they have, you need to be extra careful. I've warned him away but when it comes to the Witches. We all know Marcel has his own ideas."

"Don't worry, honey." Jasmine smiled. "I can handle myself. Let them come."

-x-

Well. That's chapter 2. Andy and Teddy will be in the next chapter, for a well-needed trip to Mystic Falls. It won't be long but I don't want to just forget about the family Jasmine already had. She'd never leave Andy and Teddy behind. Once the New Orleans move becomes permanent, Teddy and Andy and possibly Jenna will be joining them.

Please follow and review. I love hearing your insights.

Also as always, any ideas or things you'd like to see in the story. Let me know.

Kat xox


	3. Chapter 3: Behind The Curtain

Chapter 3: Behind the Curtain.

"That is so messed up." Jenna shook her head as she ate her pancakes.

Jasmine had gone home for the day and was currently sat around the table with her family.

"Those poor people. Imagine if they had someone like Teddy in their Coven!" Andy pointed to the bouncing baby boy in Jasmine's arms. He was coming up to his first birthday and he was as happy as ever. Jasmine missed seeing his little face every day. "He uses magic constantly. Would they kill him for something that most metamorphs can't control?"

"I doubt it, And." Jasmine shrugged over Teddy's bright orange hair. Today was a Weasley day. "Marcel is an ass but I don't think he'd kill a baby."

Jeremy and Alaric were already at the school, Jazz was excited to see them when they got home.

"And this Sophie girl?"

Jasmine smirked at Jenna, "well I may have restrained her and hung her from a ceiling. Nothing she didn't deserve of course." She flinched as teddy grabbed a giant lock of her hair and tugged it.

"I think our little wolf may disagree with that!" Andy nonchalantly said sipping her tea.

"Hey! I let her down. She linked her very mortal life to my possibly mortal baby. Bitches gots to pay." Jasmine defended.

"Never. Ever, speak like that again." Jenna said with a straight face, pointing her fork at Jasmine.

Then all three women burst out laughing. Shocking baby teddy into letting go of the fascinating hair.

"Sorry, I've been watching A LOT of reality TV lately. Being stuck in a house plotting with my boyfriend whilst his brother gathers Intel in his coffin isn't as fun as it sounds. Plus, Marcel knows I exist and he isn't very fond of Witches. Have I mentioned that?"

"Oh please. That sounds better than being stuck here in Mystic Falls." Jenna rolled her eyes. "You get parties and Mardi Gra and parties."

"Nothing's stopping you from coming to visit, Jen," Jasmine said honestly. "But Nik and I are hoping to not be there for very long."

It was a lie but she felt better them knowing that they would be home soon. She knew Nik didn't want to leave. New Orleans was his home. Jasmine knew that. She felt the same way about Hogwarts. But she couldn't move her family again. Not until it was at least safe and even then she wouldn't expect them to.

As her internal rant was reeling her phone began to ring. Holding Teddy tightly in one arm she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasmine, it's Sophie. There's some pissed off blonde Original here shouting about Elijah and bastard brothers. She thinks I'm the maid." The Witch said hurriedly and Jasmine groaned.

"Nobody told Rebekah?! Wonderful. I'll be there in a minute." She hung up and placed Teddy in Andy's awaiting arms. She smiled sadly and said her goodbyes. "I'll be back soon."

-x-

"So Elijah wanted to be daggered?" Rebekah looked unconvinced.

"It's all part of our plan. To unlink me and free the Witches we needed to know how Marcel is controlling them. It was Elijah's idea. He's daggered but we removed it and replaced it."

"So he's conscious?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"Yes, wherever he is. Klaus is keeping a close eye on Marcel. He's devious." Jasmine added.

"You don't have to tell me." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You knew him too then?" Jasmine hadn't been sure, what with Nik's tendency to dagger his siblings.

"I knew him well." She said vaguely but Jazz decided not to push it any further.

"Actually, It might be better if we actually pretended to be looking for Elijah. That way it wouldn't seem suspicious. If you did know Marcel, then he must know how you and your siblings hate being daggered." Jasmine strategized as Rebekah nodded.

"Or I could actually look for Elijah. If we find out where he is or even a general area, then we're one step ahead, just in case."

Jasmine smiled, "Actually I have a general area. I placed a tracking charm on Elijah's daylight ring before Klaus took him, just in case Marcel decided to lift it for insurance, but I must not have made it strong enough. It tripped out when he was in a certain vicinity. I think it might be near the weapon. Your plan, I like it. Get whatever information you can. I need to go into town and gather some more info. I'm going stir crazy in this house."

Rebekah smiled, "Once Elijah is back. I won't be staying." Her smile turned sad. "Nik and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"That's an understatement. Try the last century. You guys really need to sort yourselves out. I love you both and I don't want our baby not knowing her Aunty Beks and I know Nik doesn't either." Jasmine truthfully said and Rebekah smiled.

"Thank you, Jazz. Maybe your baby will be the thing to finally mend this broken family."

"That's a lot of pressure for something that the size of a plum." Jazz laughed and Bekah rolled her eye.

Rebekah left to start her investigation whilst Jasmine applied her glamour and apparated into the small alley beside Rouseuxs.

-x-

Davina was confused.

As she was examining the magic in the dagger, that came with the coffin wrapped Elijah Mikaelson, she got the sense of a familiar magic but it wasn't the same face.

A leggy blonde, with the same death magic and brown eyes.

Davina didn't know how, but she was sure it was the same witch. She sketched out the face and snapped a quick picture on her phone before sending it to Marcel. She had to help him find this girl.

-x-

Klaus was on a different mission. Keep Marcel occupied and stay on his good terms.

The former was hard but the latter was something Klaus wasn't used to. He was usually the person that others were trying to please.

"What was all that about?" Klaus asked.

Marcel had gotten a text and immediately went to make a call, pretty far away from what Nik could tell since he hadn't heard a word. "Ah, it's nothing. More witch business. A 'leggy blonde' was apparently sawed doing magic in the French Quarter."

"Now that one, I do not know," Klaus said truthfully. The cute blonde bartender caught his eye. "Ahh, pining after the bartender from Rousseau's I see. You do have a type, old friend."

"She's a work in progress." Marcel smiled, "but Business comes first." He shrugged, knowing Klaus would understand. "The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus didn't guess. He knew exactly what Marcel was talking about.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." He sighed shaking his head, though his smile never left his face. Klaus faked a look of sympathy. Since he had been the one to compel the two tourists to be as reckless as possible.

Klaus watched as Cami rose from her seat and gather her stuff. Nik smirked and his old friend and the stood.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" He asked her, catching her off guard.

"Abnormal psychology." She confidently told him.

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." Nik pointed to Marcel. "He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

Cami turned to Marcel. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day."

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel stepped up and took control. Or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

She looked at him for a while and with a straight face said. "I'll take it into consideration." before smiling and leaving.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel frowned but his expression went back to its normal smile.

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus smirked at his friend and shook his head.

-x-

Jasmine was basking in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth of the late winter.

Sitting on a bench in the town centre and eating a doughnut.

Her nausea was a lot better now she was taking Molly prenatal potion. She was enjoying the feeling of being able to stomach food again.

Halfway through she noticed someone watching her on the other side of the busy street.

And another, to her left.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Jasmine stood up and wiped her mouth. Inwardly cursing, as she threw her doughnut into the bin.

As she moved through the crowd she could feel them following her. Vampires. It was a weird sensation, things that had died made her hairs stand on end and changed the atmosphere around her. It got thicker, she thought that any other person might not be able to handle the magic weight but Jasmine walked through it seamlessly.

She turned off the street and into an alleyway.

The two vampires behind her every step of the way.

When she reached a dead end she turned to face them.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, feigning shock before it fell to a straight unreadable face. "You're definitely not the best pair of sleuths I've come across. Honestly. You're loader than Ron snoring." She rolled her eyes.

"The King wishes to speak to you." One droned.

"Well, Larry. Can I call you Larry? Well, either way, I don't have a King. In England, we have a Queen. So whoever you're talking about is not my King."

'Larry' glared and bared his teeth, his face contorting. "The King of New Orleans. Marcel Gerard."

"Ahhh him?" Jasmine knew exactly why they were there, but she was stalling to ponder the pros and the cons. Maybe Marcel needed to meet a witch he couldn't control. It had crossed her mind before Elijah went under-coffin that it could be one of her kind. That maybe Marcel had come across a core magic user and that he or she had a similar spell to the underage magic one. She wasn't going to chance being trapped in an anti-apparition ward. Not after what she saw happen to Jane-Anne.

But after what had happened with her tracking charm, she had felt the magic. It was definitely Wiccan and that she could deal with.

"Yeah okay, let's go see Marcel." She agreed.

The vampires looked shocked. They had been told to expect some resistance, but she hadn't even tried to run.

"And no funny business. Touch me and I'll hit you with a hex so fast you won't be able to sit for a month and that's with your fast healing." Jasmine was deadly serious. She had a mean stinging hex. Jenna had felt it for weeks. "Now. Lead the way." Her master of death powers kicking into play, even if the vampires couldn't feel it, they were compelled not to touch her.

They looked reluctant, but they didn't want to test their look. Larry nodded and turned around, surprised to hear the blondes heels clicking after them.

-x-

It wasn't far, Jasmine liked to walk. She thought that most wizards overused their magical transport. Her included. If it wasn't for magic and glamours, the wizarding world would probably have a weight issue. The one thing she didn't miss, however, was all the stairs in Hogwarts. After her first couple of weeks, she vowed to live in a bungalow when she graduated.

The two vampires held two iron doors open for her as she walked into a courtyard of sorts, with familiar crests on the pillars that looked to be holding up the beautiful structure. Most of them were covered in overgrown ivy, but Jasmine would know it anywhere. There was a beautiful fountain at the centre and the staircases were enough to make her renounce her bungalow vow. What she'd give to live in a place like this. The two vampires were either side of her.

"Marcel." One barely shouted and Jasmine rolled her eyes. They must have planned some intimidation tactic, but Jasmine knew, Marcel knew they were there as soon as she entered the property.

"Ah, you found her." He said as he came into view on the balcony, before jumping over the edge. He was barely a few feet away, but Jasmine wasn't scared. Her enhanced baby-magic, as she dubbed it, had told her there were no wards, she could leave in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, boss and she came without a fight. Wanted to even." 'Larry' said, catching Marcel off guard.

The 'king' shrugged and turned his attention to Jasmine. "So you're Klaus' new witch."

This caught Jasmine off guard. Nik had informed her of his conversation with Marcel, but she was under a glamour. She didn't show her shock, only nodding before waving her hand and dropping the disguise.

"That's me." She smiled slightly. Marcel was shocked at her nerve by doing magic in front of him. "And you're Marcel. The egotistical 'king' of New Orleans." The word kind rolled off of her tongue like the punchline to a joke. Something that Marcel hadn't missed.

"Well, Miss-"

"Potter."

"Miss Potter. Despite your scepticism, I am the ruler around here, and Klaus' witch or not. Magic is forbidden in the Quarter." He said, his shit-eating smile never leaving his face. Marcel was already in her bad books and he was making it worse.

"Magic, is my birthright, Mr Gerard. I won't have some lowly vampire like you telling me when and where I can use it. Even if you can tell I'm doing it." She said sternly.

"You see," His smile never faltering. "I don't think you understand how a hierarchy works, Princess. You do magic, you die. Now you've already had the audacity to use magic in front of me and in my town, but I'll let that slide. Obviously, you weren't privy to that information. But, I do not give second chances. If you even think of or do magic in MY town again, Klaus' witch or not. You will die. I will kill you myself." He was very close to Jasmine now, whose eyes were wide like saucers, Marcel thought he had won.

Until the little lady started laughing, hysterically, It was too much. He was so full of himself.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be serious. Sorry, ahem." She wiped away her tears. "Maybe you didn't hear me!" She said, still holding back the laughter. Using an overpowered banishing charm, Jasmine sent Marcel flying. He wasn't expecting and Jasmine revelled in wiping the smile from his face. The two vampire wanted to help but they couldn't touch her. She was their master. She turned to them whilst Marcel was regaining himself. She smiled sadly but snapped their necks. They'd wake up with a slight ache, but Marcel only respected a show of power. So she was going to give it to him.

"Magic. Is. My. Birthright." She grounded, walking slowly towards Marcel. "And I'm not Klaus' 'Witch' or his groupie or his servant. I'm his girlfriend. Bother me again and no one, not even Klaus, will be able to save you, Marcel Gerard."

Marcel didn't even try to get up.

"Oh and if this was a hierarchy, I'd be the bloody Queen." She hissed before disappearing.

The 'king' of New Orleans was well and truly subdued. He was knock on his arse by what looked like a teenager. And her power. He had never felt anything like it. Not even from Davina. None of that, however, was on repeat in his. There was only one word.

"Girlfriend?" He muttered.

-x-

"Where have you been?!" Klaus asked worried as Jasmine popped into the house, he embraced her and she smiled, hugging him back tightly.

"I went to check out the Quarter, it was lovely." She said into his chest. Nik pulled away, rolling his eyes. Holding her at arm's length. "Until two of Marcel's puppets 'cornered' me."

"What did you do?" He asked, a small knowing smile on his face.

"I went with them to see Marcel. He met his match. You were right about a good show of power. I don't think he'll be bothering me again." She said grimacing. "That's not even the best part."

Nik chuckled slightly, "What else could there be?"

"I was under a glamour. Marcel still knew it was me. It's not just faces he knows. It's magical signatures as well. That's how he figures out what witch does what. It's some sort of magical signature reader."

"He told me he had word on a blonde witch using magic in the quarter, but he didn't tell me he knew it was you!" Klaus growled.

"Well, now he knows I'm not just your groupie and he knows I can't be used as leverage either. Though I did have to show him the hard way." She shrugged.

"Well, the important thing is that you're both okay." He sighed, pulling her into a hug again and placing a kiss on her head.

"We're both amazing."

A door slamming and an angry shout interrupted them, "Well I'm not." Rebekah walked into the room, looking slightly disheveled. "You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

Both Jasmine and Klaus looked shocked and Jasmine was slightly excited.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Klaus was even more eager.

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that." Rebekah explained. "She's on a whole other spectrum."

"A nature witch?" Jasmine asked and Rebekah nodded. Jazz felt like she was about to vomit. "A witch keeping other witches from using their gifts."

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful for a simple nature witch, and she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" Nik demanded.

"That clever bitch. I don't know." Rebekah tried her hardest to remember where Marcel had taken her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus tried his hardest to not sound concerned.

"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original. Jasmine may be our only hope in stopping this. She's the only other Witch I know more powerful than this Davina."

"Well, now we know what the weapon is, I think it's safe to say that Elijah's mission is over." Jasmine announced, "We're going to find this Davina – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" She directed her question at Rebekah who smiled and nodded.

"Whatever it takes."

-x-

Well, that was chapter 3. They know about Davina. Next Chapter, Jasmine will find out more about the baby and she will team up with Rebekah to find Davina.

I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing Jasmine in this chapter. She's so fierce and still a badass pregnant witch.

Kat xox


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke Screen

**A/N: So last night I watched the season and whole series finale of The Original and it is safe to say two things; One- I cried like a baby and Two- this Fic will not be ending in the same way. Though I am super excited for Legacies to start and I'm hoping to somehow incorporate that into this story somehow.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the late update, I have my reasons but I won't bore you with my life struggles, and for how short it is. The next chapter will definitely be on time.**

 **There will also be a very important poll at the end of this chapter, so please review. It will come down to a vote.**

Chapter 4: Smoke Screen:

"So, we use a locator?" Jasmine asked as she snacked on crisp. Or chips as the Americans were so fond of calling them.

"Not we. Sophie." Klaus smirked at the Witch as her eyes grew wider.

"Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie shouted

"It's very simple- We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah added and Jasmine munched quickly on her snack to avoid giving her input with a mouthful.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed." Sophie scoffed like it was the simplest explanation on earth.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal-Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic…" Klaus taunted like a predator teasing his prey. Sophie tried to act surprised but it was obvious to all others in the room that she hadn't been truthful.

"Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" Bekah asked and Sophie's face dropped.

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" She asked Jasmine could almost smell the desperation

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." Nik surmised and Jasmine started to run through all the pros and cons in her head.

"Davina would sense it." Panic in her voice. "Why can't Jasmine do it?"

"Because I'm going to be your smoke screen." She smirked, finally understanding. Nik nodded. "I can't use the locator, because Marcel would realise we are trying to find Elijah. Then we'd be back to square one with his trust. However, if I do a much more powerful spell at the same time your small locator will be hidden from Davina."

"And since Marcel knows Jasmine status and her power, he's less likely to try and kill me and much less likely to succeed," Klaus smirked. Sophie agreed and the plan was set into Action.

Rebekah left to help Sophie get the stuff for her spell and Jasmine stayed with Nik.

They sat together on the couch and Jasmine thought it prudent to bring up Klaus' secret, suspicious, 'sex-dungeon'.

"So, is there any point in me asking why there are two vampires enjoying some BDSM in our lounge?" She raised an eyebrow at her other half.

She had walked in about half an hour ago on a newly turned vamp called Josh, repeatedly stabbing one of Marcel's thugs. Josh was a sweetie, even in mid-freakout. Jasmine wanted to make sure that Klaus didn't have anything sinister planned for him.

"They're my new recruits. I have something very special planned for the young chap strapped up." he shrugged facing away. and Jasmine's emerald green eyes bore holes into the back of his head. "He'll be causing some form of commotion that I'll have under control, earning more trust points with Marcel. I just need the vervain out of his system so I can do a little encouraging."

Jasmine nodded and then took off towards their lounge.

Josh was still doing his job.

"Josh. Stop." She commanded and he immediately let go of the knife. Relief took over his face. She then turned to the other vampire and looked into his eyes as he healed. "You will do exactly as Klaus tells you. His orders are your priority, over even Marcel. Do you understand?"

Klaus was watching from the doorway, he always managed to forget the power Jasmine held. All the steps he had gone through to acquire Josh, she had wiped it all out. Her power was amazing and she held all the cards. Even over him. But it only made him love her more. She had the power but she'd never even dream of using it to control him.

"Relax Josh." She said calmly and placed her hand on his shoulder. This wasn't a command but it had the desired effect. "Go get yourself a cup of tea." he nodded and left the room as quick as he could, shimmying past Klaus and down towards the kitchen. "He's a good kid."

"Going soft, my darling warrior?"

"No. I've seen so much worse in this world, it's just refreshing to see pure good. Now, your vampire is activated. The spell wears off at midnight, blah, blah." She joked. "You should get moving. Elijah's location is top priority but it'll only go smoother if Marcel is otherwise, occupied."

"There's my Dark Lord Destroyer." He smirked pulling her into his grasp. "I thought I'd lost you to the ways of baking cookies and knitting sweaters."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I will be a cool Mum. Not a cliche.

"No offence, Mrs Weasley." She added wincing, giving a few seconds before continuing to make sure that there wasn't a howler on its way.

"I can just imagine. You taking down bad guys with our child in a baby sling." He joked.

"That. Will never happen." She jabbed his chest but smiled softly.

"Any idea what spell you'll be doing?" He changed the subject.

"Well, with me being the Master of Death-"

"Wouldn't it be Mistress?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Mistress?" She looked at him. Total displeasure plastered on her face. "That makes me sound like a side piece."

"Well, I'm just saying because Mistress is the female version or Mast-"

Jasmine gave no room for it to spiral "As I was saying, with me being the Master of Death, I have all this new magic, I think Hermione said the book mentioned it comes from the bodies of a dying magical's.

"When a magical dies their soul and their magic leave their body. The magic is fed back into the earth and flows through continuously. I apparently have access and hold a lot of that power now. They join the afterlife and their magic is passed through me. I'm like a magical conductor.

"And with our mini magical Wolf-pire on the way, a lot more of that magic effects me. Hermione said to be safe I need to 'release it' every once in a while. So that's what I'll do."

"You're going to release death magic into the city?" Klaus was sceptical.

"No. I'm going to push the excess from my body so I don't overload and explode, plus the effects of the magic depend entirely on how I'm feeling. When I thought you left me I destroyed every living plant and the small organism is a ten-foot radius of me. I'm curious to see what happens when I do it and I'm completely carefree." Jasmine smiled. Hoping the spell would help with her Zen.

"Well then Miss Potter, how about I give you a massage. I have been told by Queens that I'm an artist with my hands." He smirked and Jasmine blushed slightly before rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to need names of all the Queens you've bedded," She smirked. "Then I'll tell you about my Kings and we'll compare notes." Her smirked morphed into a huge grin and Nik rolled his eyes

-x-

"So?" Jasmine asked over the phone, Nik on the other line.

"Rebekah and I have made sure Marcel will be perfectly distracted, at least until you start your spell." He said confident and Jazz smiled. "But-"

"And here's the catch." She chuckled.

"We need to attend a party. You'll mention you have something to do before leaving early, that's all Marcel and his guys need to hear, cloak yourself and then move to do the spell straight away. Rebekah will be ready to leave and assist Sophie." He explained.

"And why do I have to attend one of Marcel's vampire parties?" She groaned.

"Actually it's a Masquerade Gala. And because he invited us. He wants to apologise to you directly or something similar."

"And we're sure it's not a trap?" She was hesitant, though Klaus would never put her in danger.

"I've made it clear to Marcellus. You're not to be harmed. If even a hair on your head is touched, I'll kill his entire army and then him." His tone was dark and Jasmine shuddered, but a small smile landed on her face. She would be safe and Klaus would make sure of. "After that, he assured me that it wouldn't come to that."

"Fine!" Jazz caved. "It gives me a reason to dress up. Did your inside man complete his mission?"

"He did, Marcel's right-hand man is currently locked in the Head Garden for killing another Vampire who attacked his witch lover." He explained and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"So the inside man was bait?"

"He was indeed."

"And Josh?"

"Don't worry about Josh, my love. He will not be harmed." Nik swore and Jazz smiled. He might not have been a man of his words like Elijah, but Nik knew when to keep his word.

-x-

Jasmine didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or the fact that she just thought Klaus was the sexiest man alive as she linked arms with him outside of the compound. He looks amazing in a tux and she was a little sad that, unlike Elijah, he didn't wear them more often. In true couple style, their outfits complemented each other. He was wearing all black; shirt, tux, waistcoat and tie. The tie, however, had green running through it.

Jasmines dress was the same shade of emerald green, a floor-length silk gown that clung to her body, showing a fine outline of her almost four months pregnant belly. Her mask was black and reminiscent of a swan. Klaus couldn't help but stare at her too. She was beautiful. He'd seen many a good looking woman in his lifetime but right now, none of his memories compared to the woman beside him, nor the feeling he had escorting her into a party. She was his and he was hers and no one could ever replace her. He wanted to be with her forever.

Jasmine's attention was taken off of her boyfriend as they entered what once used to be his home. It was ridiculous. She had never been to a party like this. The dances in Mystic Falls had nothing on this, not even the ball at the Mikaelson mansion.

Marcel may be in her top ten list of people she wanted to punch, be he sure knew how to throw a party.

Acrobats were performing trapeze above the heads of the guests, as a slow but steady stream of confetti fell from the ceiling, leaving Jasmine to ponder how on earth the vampires would clean it all up. As well as the dangling performers, there were also half-naked men and women all around the room, handling exotic creatures. One man had two owls on each of his shoulders and Jasmine smiled. They were Snowy Owls. Memories of her Hedwig fluttered through the front of her mind. Even though she wasn't really fond of parties and she had to leave as soon as she got a text from Sophie, It was going to be a good night.

"Shall we?" Nik turned to face Jazz, and she nodded slightly. Nik whisked her off onto the dance floor and they dance like any ordinary couple for while.

By the time the second song had ended, Jasmine was out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.

"I haven't had fun like that in- well in ever. Thank you, Nik." He pulled her into a hug and Nik kissed the top of her head.

"Don't thank me, love," He muttered and Jasmine rolled her eyes, sensing another presence.

"Marcel." She pulled away from Nik, sad to be away from his warm embrace. She nodded politely before smiling slightly.

"Jasmine, is it?" He asked, he ever shit-eating grin plastered to his face. "I believe I owe you an apology. I would have never had approached you if I knew who you were."

"So you didn't know I was a witch who liked to help Nik?" She asked, her smile never leaving her face, though all sincerity flushed away.

"Had I known you were so important to him, I would have never-"

"Treated me exactly the same as every other witch in this city? It's like a dog being told not to bark and then putting it down when the inevitable happens." Jasmine glared daggers at him and Marcel held his hands up. A small squeeze to her upper arm from Klaus reminded her why they were there and she dropped her glare.

"I'm sorry that my business with the witches upsets you, but I have my reason and believe me if you knew, you'd understand." He tried to mend the bridge once again.

"Well, since I don't feel like I'm going to be enlightened any time soon and I know you're important to Nik, I accept your sort-of-apology." She smiled before holding out her hand as a sign of good faith. Marcel took her hand and smirked.

"I can see why the old man's so smitten." He chuckled and Jasmine couldn't help it, she joined him.

"Now, now. Let's not start with the name calling. I believe my beautiful girlfriend here would tie you in knots, Marcellus."

"I do not doubt that." Mental pictures of the girl beating him to a pulp were still fresh in his mind. "Now, please enjoy the party." He concluded and Jasmine turned to Nik who was shaking his head slightly.

"What?! I was nice!" She exclaimed before he started laughing and pulled her back onto the dance floor.

-x-

After an hour of fun and dancing, Jasmine got the text she was waiting for.

Sophie and Rebekah were ready.

"Okay, Nik." She smiled sadly. "I need to go and run some errands, but you stay and have fun." She smirked and winked. "But not too much! Or there's a stinging hex with your name on it."

"Of course not love," He leant down and kissed her. "I doubt I'll have much fun without you here anyway. Now run along." He smirked and she smiled, before heading towards the exit. She could feel eyes on her as she was leaving.

Turning around, she met Marcel's gaze and smiled, giving a polite nod. He returned the gestured and Jasmine left. She needed to be in the back garden of the plantation in no less than five minutes.

Jasmine was back and sat in the damp grass in the back garden of the house she and Nik had been staying at. The garden was lit up with light and she could see almost everything. It wasn't very pretty. The plants and hedges were overgrown and the all the flowers were dead. It was a sad sight. Jasmine was hoping that her magic didn't cause more damage, but the garden was the only place safe enough and far enough from other people to test this.

Hermione's words echoed in her head, reminded her a lot of Professor Snape, as she closed her eyes and began.

'Clear your mind. Imagine your magic as a mass; a colour or a texture inside of your body and your mind.' Jasmine listened to her inner Hermione and focus. She pictured her magic as an icy blue. The same colour as Klaus' eye. She pictured it radiating her skin and swirling around as though it was alive.

'Then, when you feel you know your magic. Unlock the door. Release the excess. Try to think of something good as well. We don't want everything around you dying.'

Jasmine did as her inner Hermione told her and she unlocked the door, focusing on the wonderful night she had had with Nik. The butterflies in her stomach as they danced and the warm glow she felt whenever she looked into his eyes.

The effect was immediate, relief washed over her and Jasmine was left feeling calmer. Her heartbeat audible in her ears. Her spell continued until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, signalling Sophie's spell was done.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

She felt lighter. Free.

Then it hit her. The garden had changed. Except there was no destruction and yet it wasn't tidier. The overgrown grass and hedges were still just that, overgrown, but they were different. They had all blossomed. Vines of flowers, all different kinds had bloomed all over the garden. It was like a wildflower meadow had sprouted in mere minutes.

Jasmine smiled, as she stood and walked over to a particular flower. A single plant that hand appeared on the floor in front of her. As she glanced around to make sure she wasn't seeing things, it only confirmed that it was the only of its kind in the whole of the garden.

A single lily. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A smile crossed her and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She could feel her mums presence and suddenly the idea of becoming a mum herself felt all the much more appealing.

She was ready. She knew it, Nik knew it and she couldn't help but take the flower as a sign that her mum knew it as well.

-x-

I hope you enjoyed that, guys. I did.

Now for my poll. It's simple really. I just need you all to vote for baby or babies;

 **Girl**

 **Boy**

 **or**

 **Twins.**

If you pick twins let me know what genders as well. I'll add them all into a tally and I'll make it official next chapter. **I've added a Poll to my account.**

As always, let me know your hopes and ideas for this story.

Kat xox


	5. Chapter 5: Too Perfect

**AN: I know some of you won't be thrilled with the people's choice, but the baby decision that won, did have over half the majority vote. I hope, even though it's considered a clichè, that you'll enjoy it and I promise I will try to make it more original.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too Perfect.

"You're not even a little curious?" Sophie asked as she made breakfast for herself and Jasmine. Jasmine shrugged, she was, but she was also in a bad mood. The spell Sophie had done the night before was a success but, like her own, had stop and only indicated to a general area.

"Girl. Boy. I'll be happy so long as he or she is perfectly healthy and don't have their fathers homicidal tendencies or their Mother's inability to walk away from danger." She smiled slightly but her mood was still slightly off. "Besides, I have a feeling its girl." Her mind went back to her spell the night before and she smiled wider.

"And a feeling is enough?" Sophie prodded and Jaz rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's not! What did you have in mind?" She asked her witch friend and Sophie beamed.

"I have a friend from the quarter, Sabine. She knows a spell that can determine whether or not its a boy or a girl and I've never seen it fail." Sophie explained and Jasmine was thoughtful for a moment. "Plus, I have a small gift that I've neglected to mention." Jasmine was dragged from her thought and she glared slightly at her new witchy prisoner friend.

"Well?"

"I can sense when a woman is expecting." She admitted and Jasmine just stared at her like she was dancing the conga on a 7ft wall by herself.

"Well, it's a bit obvious I'm expecting now, isn't it?" She gestured to her rather large four months pregnant belly.

"Obviously, but there's something else." Sophie was observing her belly like it was a different language and she was trying to translate it. "I can't really make it out but-"

"But?!" Jasmine was listening now. Something could be wrong. What if the baby had Nik's ego. Oh, Godric. Her brain started to spiral until Sophie spoke again.

"I don't think there's just one baby."

"Piss off!?" Jasmine's jaw dropped.

-x-

"So how does this work, Sabine?" Jasmine asked she had made Sophie call her friend straight away after what had been said over breakfast.

"It's simple really, You lie down, I use an indicator and hold it over your stomach, whichever way it starts spinning will determine gender." She shrugged and Jasmine was starting to think she should have gone to Madame Pomfrey.

"Okay, let's get this going then." Jasmine eagerly jumped up onto the counter and lay down, Sabine and Sophie standing around her. As far as she could tell it was nothing like a muggle scan. There was no cold gel. No picture on a screen. There were pros and cons to both.

Jasmine closed her eyes and began to focus on the life growing inside her. Or lives. A mini Klaus or a Mini Jasmine. Would they have her eyes and his hair? Would they have his mischievous grin? Her trouble magnet? Boy or a girl? NAMES?!

What would she call it? Steve? No.

James and Lily had always been on her list but now she was older, she didn't really want her child to grow up in the shadow of someone else. Even if it was her, Nik had just as much of an input when it came to the names as she did. Maybe he'd want to honour his little brother. Henrik.

"It's a girl," Sabine announced, pulling Jasmine back to the land of the living and undead. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her own little flower. "No. Wait-"

"Wait for what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." She joked, but it was short lived as the crystal began to spin faster and faster.

"Sabine-" Sophie was concerned. Then suddenly the crystal began to glow emerald green and Sabine dropped it. Jasmine sat up to look at the witch when suddenly her eyes rolled back and she began to chant.

"Hoc est infantima malom. Nos Omnia perditu el eam." She spiralled in a low gravelly voice.

Then she snapped back, Sabine looked terrified before collapsing on the floor and Jasmine was concerned. She checked the Witch on the floor was still breathing and then uses a wingardium to levitate her into the sitting room.

"Well. That doesn't sound good." Her outer brave, Gryffindor coming out to mask her terror. "Sophie. Pack a bag. We're going on a trip."

It was about time she checked in with Madame Pomfrey.

-x-

"So, where exactly are we?" Sophie asked after the sickness of travelling so far magically passed. They were in a small village. It was early February so it was pretty cold but Jasmine thanked the lord for the unusual lack of snow.

"Scotland."

"Scotland?! Why?"

"The only healer I'd trust with this lives in Hogwarts," Jasmine added as she and Sophie began to walk towards the castle.

"Hogwarts?"

"The magical school I attended- Are you going to keep asking questions?" Jazz cut Sophie off before she could try and get more out of the mother to be. "Hopefully this will be a quick visit, if not I have a small house in London we can stay at for the night."

They tracked their way from Hogsmeade and Sophie was in awe as the beautiful castle came into view. It was magnificent. Even will all the rebuilding that had been done after the battle, it still looked like the Hogwarts she herself had seen for the first time as an 11-year-old.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Jasmine smiled.

"You went to school here?" Sophie was blown away. Her school was nothing like this. She was kind of jealous.

"It's my home away from home."

-x-

"This will be cold." Poppy said and Jasmine just nodded to the older lady as she put some on her stomach. It wasn't the same as the ones a muggle doctor used, but a magical equivalent. People were still working on trying to get any sort of technology to work around as much magic as Hogwart's had and until then Poppy was stuck with the wizarding way. After the gel was applied Jasmine felt Poppy's wand press lightly on her stomach. After a moment a small cloud materialised above Jasmine's stomach, a clear picture of her womb and what lay inside.

"Well, you little friend was right, Jasmine," Poppy confirmed with a grin. "You're expecting twins." Poppy felt her own eyes well up.

"And there's nothing wrong?!" Jasmine asked desperately.

"They're both healthy as far as I can see, but I will suggest that you either got to a muggle ultrasound or visit St Mungos. Their methods are much more thorough." Poppy added in her professional voice. "Would you like to know the genders?" Her voice cracking. Jasmine was a miraculous Witch. Only the last remaining Potter could pull off a stunt like this. Soon there would be two more.

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

-x-

"Nik?" Jasmine called as she appeared back in the Mansion, leaving Sophie to regain her senses and go and check on Sabine. They'd only be gone for a few hours and Jasmine was vibrating with excitement. She was about to tell Nik that he wouldn't only be a father to one child come summer, but two. His reaction was hard to foresee but Jasmine was happy. Twins had never been something she was expecting. The Potter line wasn't known for them and as far as she was aware, neither was Nik's line.

They really were miracle babies and after her magic release the night before, she had been seeing a better side to being a mother. Yes two babies might be harder than one, but she was ready and Nik would be an amazing father. That she had no doubt about.

She passed the still unconscious Sabine on the sofa as she looked for Nik, the only other place he was known to be at this time of the day was his study. So that was her next stop.

"Nik?" She asked as she pushed the double doors into his private space. He usually went there to paint or plot. This time she was taken aback when she saw he had a guest. The pretty blonde bartender from Rousseau's. "What have you done now?" She asked raising her eyebrow and nodding her head towards the girl.

"Ah, Jasmine. Perfect timing, as always." He smirked. "This is Camille, she's going to be my scribe.. of sorts."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Poor you." She said remorsefully but went over and extended her hand in a kind gestured. "Nice to meet you, Camille."

"Cami, please." She smiled sweetly and took Jasmine's hand, noticeably a bit reluctantly. "You're not a vampire too are you?" She asked and Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Oh god no." She laughed. "I'm just a simple witch."

"Right, simple," Jasmine smirked at Cami's obvious sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some rather, important information to tell Nik." A small raise of her eyebrow and a gesture to her rapidly growing stomach and Klaus quickly wrapped up his session with Cami.

"She's nice, I like her," Jasmine told her boyfriend as his muggle friend left.

"She's honest." Nik corrected and Jasmine couldn't argue. "That's why she's perfect for the job I've given her. So, what's this news? All good I hope."

"Well, Sophie invited one of her witch friends around because she had a feeling that there might have been something 'off' about my pregnancy." She told and Nik's eyes flashed with concern. "Don't worry. Her assumption was right but it's not bad."

"Well?" He asked agitatedly. Even though he considered himself a master in the art of suspense, he didn't like it when it was redirected onto him.

"We're having twins." She smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. "Two baby Mikaelson."

"Twins?" His own eyes widened to a size that made Jasmine concerned they might roll out. "Are you sure?!"

Deciding to not tell Nik's about Sabine's little meltdown was an easy decision. These babies, no matter the amounts of premonitions made by crazy witches, we're going to be loved and this moment was not going to be tarnished by something, if anything, could be dealt with in the future.

"Well, as soon as Sabine said there were two, I grabbed Sophie and went to check in with Poppy. They're beautiful, Nik." Her tears started to fall. Happiness encasing her for the first time in forever. She took his hands and placed them on her temples. Showing the daddy-to-be the same image of their babies that Poppy had shown her an hour beforehand. As the memory ended, Nik had Identical tears in his eyes and smile on his face was as wide as hers. He pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a while.

"There is more." She said wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her jumper. "The genders."

Klaus pulled away and looked at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"A girl and a boy." She didn't think her smile could get bigger. Nik's face dropped in shock. "A son and a daughter. Best of both worlds."

"This is a joke right." He looked around for the rest of his family and friends to jump out and scream April fools. In February.

"No jokes. All truth." She laughed and Nik joined her.

"This is-" Words escaped the otherwise literate hybrid.

"Crazy, insane, weird?" Jazz tried to finish as she walked over to the big armchair and collapsed into it.

Nik was in front of her in a flash, his hand placed gently on her stomach. "Perfect. A bit too perfect, but would you expect any less from the children of a Hybrid King and Warrior Queen?"

"I would not. Oh, Merlin, I hope they don't have our tempers combined." Jasmine massaged her head before laughing.

"Or your untamable hair." He added.

"HEY!" She swatted his arm. "I have learnt to control my hair."

"Yes, but you're forgetting I've seen you in the morning before your many potions and products."He smirked and Jasmine glared.

"Yes well above all, I hope they're happy and well loved." She said glancing down at her stomach, where the love of her life still had his hand.

"I'll destroy planets for their happiness," Klaus vowed.

"Or maybe just buy them some Lego? Kids prefer that, I think."

-x-

Well, that's it, the gender special. I'm sorry my last two chapters have been so short but as I said in the last chapter I've had a rough few weeks. Not to go into too much detail but my dad has been very ill.

The majority of that was Nik and Jasmine again. And a lot more cheese then I'm usually comfortable writing. I'm trying to get across how devoted they are to their children earlier than in the originals.

My next chapter will be up Sunday. It will be longer and Jasmine will finally meet Davina and get her first glimpse of the little witch.

And finally, Names. Any ideas? Let me know. Because I cannot think of any I like.

Thank you for reading. You make my day!

Kat xox


	6. Chapter 6: Bombsite

A/N: Thank you for all the name suggests, I saw quite a few I really like. They're being shortlisted but I won't reveal which I choose until they're born.

Also, I've noticed a lot of you have questions about some decisions I've made throughout the story. If you have any questions I'm going to pick a few and answer them at the bottom of the next chapter.

There is sort of a big gap in between last chapter and this one. No bigger than a month or so but it necessary.

Chapter 6: Bombsite.

The Dauphine Street Music Festival was already in full swing and Jasmine hadn't even finished getting ready. She enjoyed the parties in New Orleans much more than any she attended in Mystic Falls. Yes, there were some costume parties here, but otherwise, she could dress as herself. Like tonight, there was music, dancing and street food, no teens dressed as hippies. She was really looking forward to it. For more than just the jazz and gumbo.

It may have taken a few weeks, but after saving Marcel and counselling him here and there. Jasmine and Nik had finally earned his trust. So much so, that he had agreed to give Elijah back. Something that made all four official residents at the compound felt relieved

Marcel was starting to grow on her as was a common visitor at there home and Jasmine was convinced that had there been no existing circumstances, she would have really liked Marcel. Maybe after the Witch business was over they could reconcile. For Nik's sake, more than her own.

She was quite proud of her outfit. She wasn't much of a girly-girl, what with wearing Dudley's old clothes for over half of her childhood. There wasn't much you could do with some oversized t-shirts and some second-hand jeans. Even now she had money of her own and freedom to style herself, she tended to stick with the jeans and tee, but in her own size.

Tonight she was dressed in a short red summer dress, with some white converse to go with it. Being almost 5 months pregnant with twins, meant heels were a no go. She even had some makeup on and her hair ran down her back in loose curls. Not her usual attire but it was fitting.

Klaus and she were going on a 'date'. At least that was there cover. What they were really interested in was the information the lovely Camille had given to Nik.

Tonight, she was chaperoning a young girl by Marcel's request. A young girl, whom Jasmine and Klaus had a strong suspicion could be Davina. The infamous witch controlling weapon. Jasmine was hoping to get a better scope of the girl.

And with a bit of luck, cement the foundations to earning her trust.

-x-

Rousseau's was roaring with life. Live music and alcohol on tap. Jasmine couldn't help but want to join in, but her eyes were elsewhere. The brunette in white, watching the very talented boy on stage playing a fiddle. Her disillusionment charm was the only thing keeping anyone but Nik from noticing her, he, however, was nowhere to be seen. He was there, but he hid better than she ever could, without a few charms or a cloak. With her spell, she could only be seen by those she wanted to see her.

Jasmine couldn't help the small smile that edged it's way onto her face as she watched Marcel and Davina interact. She was way more to him than just a weapon. Anyone with two good eyes could tell that

But that only made her task harder. Physically and morally. At this moment she wished she had a pair of extendable ears. She couldn't hear a word that was being uttered, her only solace being that Nik could hear everything.

He was high up, watching over the party from a staircase at the back of Rousseau's.

A sly smirk plastered on his face as the little witch all but wrote her weaknesses across her forehead. He had a plan, but he was sure Jasmine wouldn't approve, but in true Mikaelson fashion, his families safety was more important than their feelings.

-x-

It all happened so quickly.

Jasmine had eyes on Davina and Cami then after a quick trip to the loo, thanks to the two babies bouncing on her bladder, they were gone. The boy playing the fiddle and Nik as well.

The later wasn't even answering his phone. So now, instead of being two steps ahead, she was three steps behind.

"Damn that bloody impulsive hybrid." She muttered under her breath before leaving the bar.

Whilst they had been studying Davina, who in her opinion was just a child with more power than the average witch, Rebekah had been searching the area that both locator spells had fizzled out. Jazz dialled her baby daddy's sisters number and unlike him, she answered almost instantly. She had a good idea where Nik would be.

"Jasmine, what do I owe the pleasure?" Rebekah asked in her usual bored tone.

"Did you manage to find where Marcel is hiding his witch?" She got straight to the point. She knew that Nik probably wasn't politely chatting with Davina.

"Nik didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't and I'm going to hex him so bad when I find him. Davina and Cami have disappeared. Along with the boy, Davina has been watching all night. Something tells me he isn't offering Davina an olive branch."

"That doesn't sound like my brother. If anything he's using the poor boy as a bargaining chip." Rebekah sighed. "He'll be at the old church downtown. St Anne's. I'd get there quickly too. Davina doesn't take authority well."

"That's how you got yourself thrown out a window. Originals." Jazz joked. "You bite first and then ask questions later. Thanks, Bekah."

-x-

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does." Nik made himself known, interrupting the young pair. He'd sent Cami back out to the festival. "But, I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim- Go sit down. Count to one-hundred-thousand."

Nik smirked as Tim did as he said.

"Quietly, now, there's a good boy. I assume you know who I am?" Davina just glared at him. "Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you a prisoner. "

"Marcel doesn't keep me, prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend" She argues. There was a passion in her words as she fought to protect Marcel. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

"Well, I've no doubt he is. Marcel is a good man." he crouched down to meet Davina's eyes. "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And, I'd allow you your freedom. If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?" Nik gestured to her friend. He had a different agenda to Jasmine. Different plan but same end game. He couldn't help but want control of the power this girl had. Control over the witches. He wouldn't remove their power. Only monitor it.

Jasmine, however. Was watching from the doorway, invisible and shielded from all those in the church. Her face set in anger as she watched Klaus antagonize the girl. She was becoming to realise that Nik had different ideas, if he'd had discussed it with her she could have told him that threatening her loved ones was never going to work. It only resulted in more resistance.

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them." Jasmine couldn't help but smile at Davina's words. She was a lot like Jasmine in many ways.

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all." Nik tried, but he was a Slytherin at heart and mind. Davina didn't need Marcel. She was powerful enough on her own, but he was family. She wanted him there. "Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life."

Davina was a hot head. She reminded Jasmine a lot of Ginny Weasley. Act first. Think later. Klaus' face began to turn red as Davina cast a silent spell.

"You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." Davina taunted. Jazz grimaced at the sound of Klaus' blood sizzling, sweat dripping from his forehead. It wouldn't kill him but it must be painful. But she couldn't bring herself to stop it. Karma was a bitch.

She did however ready herself to step in when Nik sped over to Tim, putting the poor boy in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. And I really did admire your skill with that violin." He said faking sadness. Jasmine thought that maybe Davina had cast the same spell on her, she could almost hear her own blood sizzle at Klaus' actions.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" The young witch screamed.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." He said.

"Arsehole," Jasmine uttered.

"Let him go now!" The building began to vibrate as Davina's power swarmed around them all.

"You should know, I don't do well with demands."

Davina couldn't hold back any longer using her sheer magic force to break Niks leg.

It only took a second for him to reset it and tighten his grip on Tim. The poor boy was turning bright red. Jasmine felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't watch this any longer.

"Please, let me go." He begged.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me-" Nik tried and failed.

Just as she was about to step in, all the candles behind the little Witch flared to life and Davina screamed. Unleashing a force that tore through the whole church.

Bibles in the pews exploded scattering the word of God in the air. All the windows in the church shattered, the glass raining down on them all.

Jasmine was thankful for her shield. It was an impressive show of magic but Jasmine could feel it. It was out of control.

Klaus and Tim flew towards her, landing at Jasmine's feet and even Davina was knocked back by her own spell. The only thing keeping Jasmine on her feet was her own spell.

All three were knocked unconscious. Jasmine stepped into the Church that now resembled a bombsight.

Frowning at the damage that her boyfriend had all but done himself. Davina was a ticking time bomb. Her power resembled that of an Obscurial. It seemed to flow with her emotions and exploded when she was in deep distress.

She cancelled her illusion charm, whilst reapplying a stronger shield on herself and Tim.

She levitated Tim away from Nik and towards Davina, placing herself in between them.

"Ennervate." She uttered and all three opened their eyes. Davina shot up as the realization of what she'd done clouded her mind.

"Tim!" She shouted and crawled over to the boy who was coming around. Nik had also sat up and was shocked to see Jasmine.

"How long have you been here?" He asked lowly and Jasmine kept her face straight as she answered.

"Long enough." Her tone was crisp and final. He knew she didn't want to hear it.

Davina's cries got her attention. Jasmine hadn't noticed when she had moved him but Tim was injured. He had shards of glass stuck in his abdomen.

"Tim!" Davina cried. "Oh no, no, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Jasmine started towards the girl and Klaus was behind her. She stopped suddenly and glared at him.

"This is your fault."

"I can heal him." He pleaded.

"You have done enough." She seethed. She was also angry at herself. All she had done all day was observe, when she could have stepped in.

Tim gasped in pain, wheezing. The shard must have pierced his lung. She had spent enough time in the hospital wing to known certain afflictions when she saw them.

As she got closer Davina's head lifted to see who was coming closer. When she saw Jasmine her eyes widened.

"Stay away from him!" She pleaded and Jasmine frowned sadly.

"Nobody is going to hurt him, Davina. Or you. Let me help. Please?" She begged and Davina looked torn. She knew who Jasmine was but she was helpless as Tim lay dying in her arms.

"Please help." As tears fell from her eyes.

Jasmine nodded and knelt next to Tim who now had his head lay on Davina's lap.

"Hold his hand, Davina," Jasmine instructed And the young witch nodded before doing as instructed. "Now Tim, this is going to hurt but as soon as this glass it out I'll have you as good as new. Okay?"

The young boy nodded.

Jasmine ripped off the band-aid and pulled out the shard of glass, causing the boy to cry out. There was blood everywhere but Jasmine had seen worse. That's why she knew the basics of healing. Whilst on the run she had made it her business to learn as much as she could, but when it came to it, it wasn't enough to save her loved ones.

Davina was still crying and Tim was losing blood fast.

"Don't worry, Tim. The worst part is over." She smiled. She held her hands over Tim and lowered them down onto his torso over the wound, apply a slight amount of pressure. She closed her eyes and chanted a healing spell in her head. After a moment Tim's breathing began to slow to a normal pace and the wounds on his chest began to close up.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Jazz said out loud her brows knitting together. In a flash, she was gone and Davina looked distraught, but she didn't have time to ponder when the witch re-appeared. Jasmine had been to raid her personal potion stores in Mystic Falls. She lifted Tim's chin and tipped the potion into his mouth. The boy pulled a face but with her insistence, he swallowed and almost instantly the effect was noticeable. Tim sat up and looked around himself. Jasmine couldn't decide what to do.

Nik knew what he had to do.

He walked over and knelt by the boy before compelling him. "Leave and forget all that happened here tonight. You and Davina had a nice catch-up and then you both went home."

Tim's eyes glazed over but he did as he was told.

Davina sank into herself crying. It took only a glare for Jasmine to let Klaus know he should leave and he did.

"Davina?" Jasmine stayed on the floor with the young girl.

"I almost killed him." She sobbed and Jasmine felt her hormones go into overload, tears welling in her eyes for the poor girl.

"That was not your fault!" She told her honestly, standing and helping the girl to her feet with her. Jasmine had her hands on both of Davina's arms, holding her upright. "You should see what my magic does when someone pisses me off."

Davina seemed to snap back to reality, "I don't trust other Witches."

"Why? Did they hurt you?!" Jasmine asked anger coursing through her.

"I- your magic." Davina was confused. "It feels different." For the first time since Jasmine had made herself known Davina seemed to actually look at her. Or more accurately, her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

"Guilty as charged." Jasmine smiled. "Ever since I found out I've had this overwhelming feeling of happiness. Emotions effect magic. Especially when you have more magic than five witches. That's what happened here tonight, Davina. Klaus antagonized you in a way he knew would affect you. I can show you some little tricks that have helped me if you like?"

Davina nodded and Jasmine smiled, she turned to look at all the destruction around her. "Over the past year or so I've seen what magic can do. Bad as well as good. I've found that the good overshadows the bad." Jasmine felt her magic radiate across her skin. "I've found that if you have more magic than you need, the best thing to do is release it." She pushed her magic into the room. Focusing on a spell she learnt in school. Repairo.

Every shard of glass and every page from the bibles began to rise and quake. Davina watched in amazement as all the windows and books returned to their original state, fixing themselves right in front of her eyes. Not only that, but Jasmine's magic gave off a warm sort of glow. A feeling of comfort. It was completely different from the first time she felt it.

"There. As good as new." Jasmine sighed happily.

"When I first felt your magic. It was dark. Death like. Now it feels-"

"lighter?" Jazz filled in the blank, before turning back to Davina. "When I first got to New Orleans. I was angry. Witches here sort to conspire against me and my babies for their own gain. I wanted answers and I wasn't afraid to throw a few people around for them. That's why, when you first felt my magic, it wasn't so friendly."

"It also feels different. You're not 'my' sort of witch are you?" Davina asked, though she still had a slight sniffle.

"No, I'm a core witch. We get our magic from within, not nature or ancestors." Jasmine explained. "I'm not going to lie to you Davina, my goal tonight, it was to observe you and gather intel. The witches of your old coven have linked me with Sophie Devereaux, it the promise to end her life if Klaus and I don't stop Marcel from stopping their magic but I think there is more to this."

Davina looked perplexed and torn.

"You don't have to tell me. You're a young girl caught up in this and it isn't fair, but know this you do not need to fear me. Not even Klaus. I'm going to neuter that son of a bitch for even thinking of harming a child." Davina chuckled and Jasmine smiled before taking the young girls hands. "When I was your age I had faced the darkest of wizards over five times. I know how you feel and I am going to help you. Control this magic, find a way to make sure everyone gets what they want, but most importantly I am not going to take you away from Marcel. I can see the love you have for him. I don't know why or how, but he is your family. Family doesn't start with blood and it doesn't end there either. I learnt that the hard way."

Davina smiled, "Thank you, Jasmine. I want to help you too."

"And I'm sure you will, I will be in touch. Don't you worry sweet girl." Jasmine smiled, before giving her a gentle hug. Whatever was going on in this town wasn't so two dimensional. She was starting to think that maybe there was a good reason the witches magic had been restricted. She'd never agree, but she could sense it. Davina was terrified. She saw so much of herself in Davina.

"Davina?!" Marcel shouted, rushing into the church. "Where have you-" He stopped dead when he saw Jasmine embracing his ward. "What's going on, what happened?" He rushes over. Tim's blood was still on Davina's dress.

Davina released Jasmine and rushed to hug Marcel.

"Are you hurt?!" He demanded, looking at her.

"No, Jasmine helped me. My magic got a little out of control and she helped me with it." Davina smiled at the Witch and Marcel's trepidation evaporated.

"Well, thank you, Jazz." he nodded sincerely.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Davina asked and Jasmine smiled.

"There is one thing. Two actually." She chuckled.

"Anything." Marcel wrapped his arm around Davina. "After this little Madam is In bed."

"It's not much, but my family is a little- Well a lot out of control without Elijah." She smiled sadly. "It would mean the world if I could take him home."

Marcel glanced at Davina, "Well-"

"Of course." She interrupted. "I'll go sort him out." Davina smiled before letting do not Marcel and heading up to the Attic.

Marcel shrugged and smiled, "Shall we?" He offered and Jazz nodded. On Thursday up to Davina's room, she broke the silence.

"She needs help, Marcel. Her magic. It's haywire." She explained. "She could stub her toe and bring down every building in New Orleans."

Marcel looked concerned, "Can you help her?"

"I hope I can. She's a special girl. She just needs some guidance."

"Then please, I'll do whatever it takes." He said in a flat tone, but his desperation was evident.

"You don't need to do anything. I want to help her. This city is all sorts of screwed, Marcel." She told him truthfully. "No offence." Smirking she held up her hands. "What I can't seem to figure out is why such a sweet thing seems to be at the centre of it all."

Marcel sighed. "Neither can I."

-x-

About half an hour later, after promising Davina she'd be back tomorrow with a spell, she took Elijah and herself home.

Date night had been a flop and she was internally deciding where to put her new hybrid fur carpet, but Jazz felt like her Davina mission was successful.

When she appeared in the foyer, Elijah and his box at her side, she removed the dagger and went to find the other residents of the house.

Rebekah, Sophie and Klaus were all sat in the living area. Pensive looks plastered on their faces.

"Bekah, Elijah is in the Foyer." She said shortly. "He's probably going to need some blood."

Rebekah smiled and sped off.

She then turned her attention to Sophie, "I don't know what the witches in your coven did to that poor girl, or why she is so terrified of any other magic-wielding being, but I will find out, Soph and if it's as bad as I think the Witches in this quarter will wish it was only their magic being stopped and not the blood flow to their hearts." She said with a sharp edge of finality to her words. "Could you please leave us. I need a word with my partner."

Sophie nodded and left the room as quickly as she could.

Klaus sighed and stood from his seat, "Jasmine-"

"Don't Nik. You know exactly what you did wrong. I'm not going to explain it to you. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be sleeping in a guest room tonight and if I even sense you thinking about coming anywhere near me till I cool down, I'll conjure a hellhound and make it eat you."

With that, she left the room and headed to be.

She would spoil tonight victory by reprimanding a grown man. Instead, she was going to sleep and tomorrow she and Davina would unlink Sophie from the lives of her babies.

-x-

Well, there you go. Jasmine has met Davina and Klaus is in the dog house. My next chapter should be up on time. Until then, as always, let me know your wishes for this story.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Kat xox


	7. Chapter 7: In The Dog House

Hi everyone. I know a lot of you thought me dead, but I am still alive and kicking. I don't know if I mentioned in my last chapter but my dad has been really ill, he was on life support early August and is still recovering from major surgery. Not to mention, I haven't been too well myself. Hence why I have been neglecting my story. I can't promise regular updates until we are both better, but I am going to try and get back on schedule. Anyway here is my never chapter, Jasmine learns about the harvest and is ready to commit mass murder. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In The Dog House.**

Jasmine's ankle boots tapped on the church floor like an eerie tune, attracting the attention of Father Kieran, who was at the altar, performing his fatherly duties.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked and Jasmine smiled.

"Many have tried, some have failed, but you can give it a go, Father." Jasmine smiled warmly, reaching Kieran and offering a hand. "Jasmine Potter."

He took it and nodded, "Father Kieran O'Connell and I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you."

That caught Jasmine off guard, "You know of me?"

"I may just be a small church priest, but I have my connections. I like to know when a saviour of the Wizarding World comes to my town." He said simply and Jasmine smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Father. I'm here about the teenager in your attic."

"Ah, Marcel's little prisoner." He nodded and Jasmine laughed a little.

"Believe me, Father, no one could hold that girl hostage. She's as free as me or you."

"I'd love to believe that, Miss Potter, but New Orlean's itself, has a way of keeping us all prisoner. Head on up. Marcel has just left."

"Thank you, Father. And please. Call me, Jasmine."

After her brief encounter Jasmine was a little putout. She'd never met a human who knew of her. It made her wonder just how far her tale had spread.

As she reached Davina's door, she gave a light knock, followed by the door swinging open.

Davina was sat on her bed, sketching the boy from the night before.

"You really are talented," Jazz said truthfully her voice filling the small, dank, yet homely room. Davina had been living here for months, hardly ever leaving its confines.

"I have one of you!" She said in an excited voice, as she jumped off of the bed and all but ran over to a stack of artwork. After rummaging for a bit, she pulled out a rather large black and white portrait of Jasmine. Jasmine had never been a fan of her crazy hair and other unremarkable features, but even she had to admit it was beautiful. Standing out from the black and the white was her bright green eyes, which Davina had talentedly painted. Jasmine thought they could have been plucked from her head and glued to the picture. "It's how I know who is using magic. I see their faces in my head and then I draw them."

"It's beautiful Davina. Do you mind if I keep it?" She asked and Davina smiled, telling Jazz that it would be her honour.

Soon after they were both sat on Davina's bed, Jasmine had managed to get an unlinking spell straight out of Esther's grimoire and she had laid everything for the spell out in front of Davina.

"You and Marcel seem very close." Jasmine comment, a small smile gracing her face.

"Marcel's my family. I'd do anything for him." Her words rattled with such determination that Jasmine almost didn't want to question it.

"And what of the WItches? Don't get me wrong, so far I've found them rather irritating, but Witches do tend to stick together. Doesn't it bother you that no one has come for you?"

"I'm glad they haven't. They're monsters. They deserve everything that happens to them." Davina frowned and Jasmine felt a motherly urge, hormones and all, she wanted nothing more than to hug the little witch.

"Why?"

"'Cause they're liars. All of them." Davina bit out, her words laced with venom.

"I know the feeling." Jazz sighed. Feeling like she had poked the hornet's nest enough, for now, Jasmine talked Davina through the spell. Though it wasn't her kind of magic, there were enough similarities that Jasmine could understand the spell of a natural witch. Though in New Orlean's, most of the Covens powers came from the dead. It was all in the same ballpark.

"So I just have to undo the knot?" She asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Davina. This spell won't just detangle that knot. Yes it is one of the main ways younger witches learn to harness their powers, but that's not all you'll be doing. This spell will unlink my life, and the life of my babies, from Sophie Devereaux." Davina's eyes narrowed and Jasmine smiled weakly. "Your Coven brought me here, to New Orleans, under the guise that someone was out to harm Klaus. And no matter how much of a tosser he can be, I love him. So we came rushing here. Stupid mistake. In true they wanted me. So they could hold my life over his head and make him do their bidding. They wanted him to stop Marcel from controlling the witch. They told us they had no idea how he was doing it, but any Witch caught was being executed."

"Well, they lied!" Davina cried out. "Marcel would never hurt anyone unless they broke his rules and they did. They broke his most important one-!" Davina caught herself. Looking to Jasmine with tears in her eyes.

"What did they do to you, Davina? Because I'd swear on my magic right now that there is so much more to this than Klaus or I know. I hope to God it's the reason he acted like such a dick last night. Please. Help me understand." Jasmine pleaded, taking Davina's hands in her own.

Davina closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"It all started a few months ago..."

-x-

Jasmine left that little church with an axe to grind. Understatement of the century. A whole fucking arsenal to grind.

She appeared in the hallway of the Plantation mansion. Her feet leaving scorch marks on the marble floor as she stormed towards the smell of Gumbo.

"SOPHIE!?" She shouted.

Said witch appeared from the Kitchen doorway, a bowl in her hand. "Good your home I-" Sophie gasped and dropped the bowl when she saw Jasmine. The anger radiating off of her was potent.

Jasmine flung the witch into the air and pinned her to the wall above the kitchen door.

"I AM DONE BLINDLY LISTENING TO YOU WITCHES!" She snarled. The house vibrating with her power. "A HARVEST? YOU SLAUGHTERED THREE INNOCENT GIRLS. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOU INTO A COMA?!"

"NO. Jasmine, please. I tried to stop it. I tried. I'm the one who told the priest! Monique-" Sophie cried pleading. Jasmine was enraged. The story that poor girl had told her, it made her blood boil.

"Jasmine?" A voice from behind her made Jasmine lose her concentration, she turned rapidly to see Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah stood to watch her in horror.

Nik had never seen her this way before. Her hair was stood on end. Almost as though all gravity holding it down had vanished. The magic leaving her body was visible. Leaving every inch of her in waves.

Jasmine's momentary lapse of concentration caused her spell to falter. Sophie Devereaux plummeted to the floor. Two sickening snaps echoed through the mansion, followed by Jasmine and Sophie's screams of agony.

As Sophie landed, her leg gave way under her, breaking instantly.

Klaus was quick, he caught Jasmine as she fell to the floor. The angry witch hadn't given thought to the linking spell when she had attacked Sophie. The two witches were on the floor. Identical broken legs. Sophie was crying as Elijah sat her up and Jasmine just groaned. Anger quickly being replaced by pain and guilt.

"What in the bloody hell were you doing, love?" Klaus demanded as he picked up his girlfriend and rushed her into the sitting room.

"I-I'm sorry I was just so angry I don't even know what came over me." She said, her adrenaline was still pumping, but Jasmine had broken more than just her leg. She could handle the pain.

"You're lucky she just broke her leg!? What if she'd landed on her head, Jasmine?! You need to think about the babies." Nik exclaimed as he paced in front of her.

"THEY'RE ALL I THINK ABOUT, YOU ENTITLED ARSEHOLE!" SHe shouted, the heat in her body rising again. They both locked eyes and Jasmine just sighed, throwing her head into her hands. "I'm so stupid. What if they had been hurt. Stupid Gryffindor impulsiveness."

"Listen, love. I get it. You were upset but-"

"I wasn't upset, Nik. I was murderous. I wanted to fillet their entire Coven for what they had done to that poor girl. All I could think about was what if someone did that to our babies. Then the fire grew and grew. I couldn't control it." She sighed.

"There was definitely fire. You left scorch marks all along my marble floor. I don't know how I'm ever going to get it o-" Klaus stopped himself mid-rant, Jasmine was looking at him like he was insane. "Anyway. That isn't important. It can be fixed. Your leg can be fixed."

"No," Jasmine grumbled, slouching. "Pregnant witches can't take certain potions and I am not drinking any vampire blood. I need to go to a hospital."

"Oh for the love of God."

-x-

"Well, never let it be said that Jasmine Potter cannot rock a cast," Rebekah said as Nik came through the door, pushing his pregnant girlfriend in a wheelchair. She had refused to let him carry her. She had never been a damsel, and she wasn't starting today.

"I've had a lot of them throughout the years. They're my favourite accessory." Jazz rolled her eyes. At least it was only broken in one place and she wasn't currently growing them all back. "Where is Sophie?" Jazz asked with a slight frown. She had felt guilty after what had happened, but she still needed the full story.

"In the lounge. Elijah gave her some of his blood."

"Roll me to the lounge, Nik." She demanded. He hesitated and Jasmine turned to glare holes into his head, not a second later she was moving.

When they entered the room, Elijah and Sophie both turned to stare. Sophie's eyes wide with fear. She never ever wanted to be on the bad side of this woman again.

"Sophie," Jasmine sighed. "I'd like to blame the hormones for my reaction but the truth is, I probably would have reacted the same this time last year. What Davina told me," she took a breath and shut her eyes. Feeling the heat rising again. "It was horrifying. So I'm going to do what I should have done before. What. The. Hell. Is a harvest?"

Sophie's eyes welled up, but she nodded. The vampires in the room made themselves comfortable.

"The Harvest is an age-old tradition. Witches in the coven believe that when the magic in quarter feels weak, that the only way to replenish it is to perform a harvest."

"Are you going to get to the point?" Rebekah asked.

"The Harvest is the ritual our coven does every three centuries," Sophie explained, her pace had sped up significantly since Rebekah's interruption. "So that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep the ancestral power flowing.

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honour, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Jasmine asked.

"I hope not," The tears in her eyes, now running down her face. "One of the girls, Monique. She was my niece. One of the most brilliant, beautiful people I knew. I tried to stop it. I went to Father Kieran. He called a meeting with the witches. He was outraged, but because I had told Coven secrets to an outsider, the leader of the human faction no less, the witches were vengeful. Agnes placed a nasty cursed on Kieran's nephew to distract him so they could continue with the harvest without his interference."

"The witches condemned Kieran's nephew to death so they could go ahead with this ritual?"

"It's no ordinary ritual, Elijah." Jasmine shook her head. "It's the brutal sacrifice of four young witches in order to restore their magic. Four young witches who weren't told the main event was their throats being cut." She ground out. "So you tried to stop it? What happened next. How did Davina end up with Marcel."

"He saved her. Sadly, I couldn't save Monique." Sophie sniffled and Elijah handed her his hankie. "The Harvest was almost complete. The only thing left to do was to kill the girls. They were told they were going to be put into a peaceful limbo, and be awoken at the reaping as new witches. I got there just before they started, but with the whole coven their to witness it. I was powerless. Once the first girl's lifeless body hit the floor, the girls started to panic. The girls screamed for their mothers, but nobody did anything. Then Marcel came to the rescue. Kieran must have told him what was going on, but he was too late. By the time he got there, two girls were already dead. Monique was killed by Agnes as she tried to escape. Marcel grabbed Davina and took off."

"He saved her." Jasmine muttered smiling.

"That explains her loyalty." Klaus nodded.

"He was the only one their at the time of her need. Even her own mother wouldn't help her." Rebekah said. "I'd be pretty thankful too."

"So the witches want Davina to complete the Harvest?" Elijah asked and Sophie nodded, passing his hankie back in thanks.

"Well that isn't happening," Jasmine said strongly. "No one will ever hurt her again."

"That's the thing, Jasmine," Sophie said in a soft voice. "The witches, they aren't just deranged. The ritual is real. As each girl died, their magic flowed into the next. As the last girl dies, her magic is supposed to return to the earth and to the ancestors. It's coming up to the reaping, the witches are scared. They don't know what will happen if the harvest isn't complete."

"Davina seems to think she does," Jasmine said. "All the magic in New Orleans will cease to exist. She actually seems rather excited about it. I don't think it sounds half bad either."

"The elder witches seem to think that all of New Orleans will cease to exist. Davina's magic is too powerful for her. It'll explode and I have to agree with my crazy coven on this, I don't like the sound of it."

"Well if and when Davina shows signs of nuclear explosion, we'll talk about the options. Until then. If any of your Coven even think about going near her or trying to complete the harvest. Broken leg or not, I will come for each and every one of you." Jasmine used a small cutting cursed on the palm of her hand. Sophie's eyes widened when her own hand didn't hurt. "The spell linking us is broken. You can leave. Make sure the witches of the French Quarter know what I said. They come for Davina, they'll find one angry pregnant witch instead."

"I am sorry, Jasmine," Sophie said as she stood. "I tried my hardest to stop it, but I was only one witch. I'd do anything to have Monique back." She sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Jasmine watched as the witch left to gather her stuff.

"Now that you're unlinked from that dull witch, can we please return to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked, though already knowing the answer.

"I won't leave until I know this city is safe from itself," Jasmine said bluntly. "And until Davina is safe from this city. I'm going for a nap."

Jasmine and her wheelchair disappeared from the lounge, leaving three rather tired Originals. Physically they could slaughter a small village each, mentally, they all wanted to follow in Jasmine's tire marks and go for a nap.

-x-

A small knock on her door roused Jasmine from a particularly gruesome dream, involving the boiling of many quarter witches.

"Jazz?" Nik asked through a small crack in the door and she sat up slowly. "I have a surprise for you."

"I hope it's pizza." She grumbled.

"Actually," he walked in with a small basket. "Your talk of hellhounds the other night made me realise you needed some more company around this house and now that you're bed bound for the next month.."

A small black mop lay in the basket, Jasmine's heart melted.

"I got him from the shelter, he's a couple months old. They think he's a long-haired labrador cross of some kind."

Jasmine reached into the basket and pulled out the shaggy pup. "Nik. He's perfect." She smiled genuinely for the first time in a few days.

"Don't mention it, love, every witch needs a familiar." Nik smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jasmine was playing with the pup. "And don't think this is me trying to buy back your trust, darling. I did this for you. Not to mention I'll sleep better tonight knowing one of us isn't alone."

"Nik," She smiled and took his hand. "These last few months with you, I haven't been blind to your tendencies. I know you go to extreme lengths to protect your family. It's one of the reason's I love you so much and to be honested I doubt very much I wouldn't have acted in a similar way if someone threatened you or the babies. I may not like what you did, but that doesn't mean I don't understand. None of us will be alone tonight. You'll never be alone again."

Nik smirked and pulled her into a hug, making sure he didn't squish the pup. "He needs a name."

Jasmine smiled and pulled away, "Snuffle's."

"Snuffle's?" Nik pulled a face. "Are you a thirteen-year-old girl?"

"I was when I name my last dog, Snuffles. They are remarkably similar." She smiled.

-x-

There we go. Another chapter up. I hope it was worth the REALLY long wait. Jasmine breaking her leg is something I've wanted to do for a while. I want to have a few chapters where she is very human. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up, but I am working on it already.

As always, please send me any requests or suggestions for this story. I'm always open to your thoughts and ideas.

Thank you.

Kat xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Something Wicked

**Chapter 8: Something Wicked.**

"JASMINE!" Sophie shouted as she banged on the door of the plantation. This was the last place she wanted to be but this was the safer option.

It had been a few weeks since the broken leg incident and Sophie hadn't seen any of the originals. She had gone back to her life like she hadn't just spent a few months essentially as a prisoner of the world's most powerful family.

She banged until she saw a shadow moving behind the door. A few seconds later a scowling witch stood looking at her, still on crutches and looking a lot more pregnant.

"Can I help you?"

"I needed to warn you!" Sophie said, trying her hardest to hide her other reason. She did want Jasmine to know, but she wasn't safe either. Here was the best place for her.

"About?" Jazz raised her eyebrow slightly.

"The Witches. Sabine told Agnes about the vision she had of your babies. Agnes just ambushed me. She injected me with a cursed object called the Needle of Sorrows."

"And?"

"They still think we're linked. The Needle of Sorrow is designed to induce a miscarriage." Sophie said slowly and Jasmine groaned loudly.

"You better come in." Jasmine stepped aside. "Follow me."

Sophie followed behind Jasmine as she hobbled towards the kitchen. It was only when they got to the kitchen that Sophie noticed the jet black puppy following her. "You got a puppy?" She asked smiling.

Jasmine turned back the best she could on crutches and smiled, " Yeah he's called Snuffle's, but we just call him Snuff for short."

"Snuffles?" Sophie raised an eyebrow and Jasmine chuckled.

"It's a family name." She answered. Though Sophie just had more questions. They were all blew from her mind as they reached the kitchen. Every counter was littered with bowls and food. A little grey monster was at work cooking. Sophie jumped and screamed. Startling Jazz, the eld and Snuffles. "Jesus, Sophie."

"What is that?!" She asked.

"I is Winky. Rude lady." The house elf tutted and Jasmine laughed.

"As Winky told you, she is Winky. The house elf I hired to help with the cooking now that you have gone." Jazz smirked.

"You replaced me with a house elf?" She asked affronted.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither I nor Winky can get the gumbo to taste like yours. Hence the mess. I think that's why Winky is in a bit of a mood." Jazz shrugged.

"Well, I can help whilst we discuss the witches?" Sophie offered and Jasmine smiled widely.

"Please! It's almost been six weeks since I've had a bowl of your gumbo!" She sulked. "This doesn't mean I'm not still angry!"

"It's a step in the right direction though?"

"A shuffle."

-x-

Jasmine was almost crying tears of joy as she sat down to eat. "So, Agnes thinks my babies or one of them will bring about the end of Witches?"

"Yes and she's convinced the rest of the Coven that killing you is more important than getting Davina back."

"Well, at least that's one good thing to come from this," Jasmine said. Davina wouldn't be a target for a while.

"You don't seem worried?" Sophie was confused.

"I'm on house arrest for another week until this damn cast comes off. I'm six months pregnant. Stress is not an option." It was mid-April and Jasmine was trying to keep her cool. Teddy's 1st birthday was next week and she didn't want anything to ruin that. Plus the first anniversary of the Battle. There was already a lot on her plate. Homocidal Witches weren't one. She was safe, Davina was safe and managing her powers better and Jasmine was hungry. That would be dealt with first. "Besides I have new wards in place. Anyone who means me or my babies any harm will be turned into dust as soon as they pass the front door."

Sophie's eyes widened, "Is that how you knew you could trust me?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Yeah, or you'd be dust. Once the witches discover that we're no longer linked, I think this will be their first destination. Oh and just a small warning. Davina has the same wards around where she is. They're rather handy."

"Thanks," Sophie said slowly.

"Don't mention it." Jazz smirked and continued eating. "Now, what are we going to do about your witches?" Once I'm off house arrest, I won't be as safe as I am now. Either they need to be convinced otherwise or I need to deal with them."

"Well, I'd rather we convinced them. Agnes is the last of our elders, she's the only Witch left with a direct connection to our ancestors."

"If she can be convinced, I'll spare her. I can't make you any promises though Sophie. My babies come before anyone."

"That's all I ask." The witch smiled. "I know how important family is."

-x-

-x-

Jasmine was mixing cookie dough as Nik's armed wrapped around her waist from behind. Sophie had left a little after they had finished eating. She already had a batch in the over for her daily visit to Davina.

"What happened to being a cool, Mum? Who doesn't bake cookies and knit sweaters." He said and Jasmine rolled her eye's.

"Mrs Weasley sent me her recipe, so I decided to bake and just for that, you're not getting any."

"Isn't this what WInky's for?"

"Winky still has duties at Hogwarts. Until she returns. I'll be baking." She smiled. She had contemplated giving up and just eating the dough.

"Well, If I do say so myself, this suits you." He kissed her cheek and Jasmine smiled.

"Still not getting any!"

"Oh come on, love! I was nice." He moaned.

"Save the world, then you can have cookies."

"You are my world, Jasmine Potter."

"And now I want to vomit," She giggled and Nik growled picking her up and spinning her, though she could tell he was being as careful as possible. "You big cheese ball." He put her down and shook his head. "Sophie stopped by today."

"Oh? So is that flour or Sophie?" He asked feigning worry, but the humour in his voice was evident.

"Flour. Sophie survived the wards. I can trust her." She smiled. "Her coven however.."

"Oh, here we go again." He growled. "I thought them disappearing was too good to be true."

"Ditto," She smirked. "Apparently, Sabine, the witch who determined that I was having twins, had a premonition of our babies. They're going to be the end of all Nature Witches."

"Look at them. Already making me proud." Klaus uttered and Jasmine shot him a glare.

"Anyway, Agnes, their elder, tried to use a cursed object on me through Sophie. She wisely hadn't told them that she and I unlinked. It would have forced a miscarriage." She smiled.

"So, now I have to deal with them too?" He sighed.

"Too?"

"I think Marcel is starting to see through my act."

"Then stop acting. I know you want to."

"It's not as easy as that, Jazz. I want our home back. Marcellus would never willingly hand it over." He sighed and Jasmine frowned.

"Do what you need to do, but I promised Sophie that we'd try to convince the witches before we resorted to violence. Agnes is their last elder."

"I'll see what I can do, Love." He smiled before heading for the door. "Save me a cookie." He shouted back and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

-x-

Jasmine was used to her Daily routine. She'd portkey directly from the Plantation to Davina's room. Usually with something warm, winky had cooked. This had been her ritual for almost 6 weeks.

Davina was showing small signs of progress but her magic was still out of control. They had practised some of Jasmine's exercises. Davina said she was feeling slightly less explosive after their sessions but Jasmine could feel the power radiating from the girl. It was growing. Jazz feared that Davina wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

Those feelings were better kept under wraps though. The safer Davina felt. The better.

"Have you got it?" she asked with a smile.

"I think so." Davina smiled back with slight worry.

"Whilst I was at Hogwarts, one of my most valuable possessions was an invisibility cloak. If you can get this spell right, it'll work just the same. Then we'll focus on making objects and other people around you invisible too. Ready?"

Davina nodded and began to chant.

Jasmine smiled as the little witch began to disappear from view.

A bang from the church below startled both of them and Davina stopped the spell. Jasmine frowned.

"What was that?" Davina asked her eyes wide with worry.

"Stay here, Davina," Jasmine said in what she now called her mum voice. "If it's the witches. The safest place for you is this room. Keep trying the spell."

Davina nodded and Jasmine left the room as quickly as her body and crutches could take her. Once she was down the stairs, the voices in the church were clearer. Nik was there.

She came into view of those in the church. A few police officers were there and Agnes was sat in the pews, her hands cuffed together. She looked scared and rightly so.

Klaus and Kieran were stood closer to the altar.

"This is outrageous!" Agnes exclaimed and Klaus chuckled. The witch was watching Jasmine with badly hidden confusion. "What are the charges?!"

"Please, Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town." Father Kieran said as he was handed a folded cloth. Jasmine could guess what was inside before it was even revealed. The 'Needle of Sorrows'. "Who do you think runs everything else?" He held it out towards Klaus. "I believe this is what you were looking for?"

Nik sped towards the priest and took the dark object.

"Hello, Agnes," Nik smirked.

Jasmine was quick to join Nik and have a look at the ugly syringe. Poor Sophie was lucky to not have bled out.

"That's what you attacked Sophie with? Merlin, you witches and your trinkets." Jazz was unimpressed.

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me already? I've done my part. Those devil spawn in you will be dead come midnight." Agnes spat.

Kieran, who was finding it hard to keep his cool, stepped forward to berate the old hag, but Jasmine placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She isn't worth it, Father. Dark objects are for those who can't use magic and cowards like her." Jasmine smiled grimly. "She will get what's coming to her."

"You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." Nik snarled.

"Leave her, Nik," Jasmine said stonily. "First I'd like to let her know that her little plan isn't going to work." Jasmine frowned falsely and Agnes looked murderous. "But, you knew that already didn't you, Agnes?"

"It's not possible. The needle never fails." She hissed. "Sophie is linked to your demon children. It's only a matter of time."

"The disbelief in your own words is pathetic. If I were cursed, the effects would be obvious. You failed. Sophie and I are no longer linked. We haven't been for weeks." Jazz stated. "My babies will live."

"For now." The witch shouted. "Those abominations are a threat to me and my coven."

Jasmine felt Klaus tense behind her, but she kept her cool, before sighing.

"These babies are not only core witches, but thanks to their psychotic grandmother, they'll carry the nature witch jean too. They won't be a threat to their own kind. That's not how we'll raise them."

"It cannot be left to chance. They have to die. It's for the greater good of our coven." She said plainly.

"Well then. You've just signed your own death warrant, Agnes. I had a deal with Sophie. Your life would be spared if you could be convinced. I now see you're too stuck in your ways to even consider Sabine might have been wrong. Nik?"

The man in question sped over to the witch and grabbed her in a headlock, he could snap her neck at a moment's notice but Jazz shock her head and turned to Kieran. "It's your call, Kieran."

"I can't believe you made a deal with them!" Agnes struggled as she spoke to Kieran.

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!" He hissed. The pain in his voice raw.

"You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you!" Agnes cried. Her pleas becoming more desperate.

"That's why he isn't going to kill you." Jasmine said plainly. She turned to Kieran who only nodded. "I am."

Nik let the old witch go and moved away, but Agnes was rooted to the ground.

"When we first met. You called me something." Jasmine strolled closer. "Décès, was it? Now I'm not fluent in French but it isn't hard to guess what that means. Death. You don't know how right you were." She finished, as she was only a few feet away.

Jasmine locked eyes with the old witch, no more laughter on her face.

"The first time I actually killed someone, with my bare hands, I was eleven. The guilt and remorse I felt were enough to make me never want to experience it again. I think it took my dying, for me to see that some people are better off in death. My babies aren't. You are." Jazz glared, allowing herself to feel the anger she had been hiding away for the past few weeks. Her magic crackled across her skin like electric. The movements of it almost visible to the naked eye. Klaus would swear it he saw the power radiated from her. Jazz felt the anger and sadness flow through her in the same direction. All gliding towards the tip of her right index finger.

This was something she had been practising. Instead of just releasing the pent-up magic from every angle and surface of her body, she had been concentrating it to certain parts of her body and then releasing it. So far everything she had tried had worked and the magic had made larger changes to smaller areas. There was now a whole allotment of lilies in her garden.

This was the first time she was channelling her anger. Her rage towards the elders of the quarter witches. The magic stopped, a small bomb was now collected at the tip of her finger.

"I have no idea where you'll end up, Agnes." Jasmine reached her outstretched finger forward and hovered between the witches eyes. "But make sure as hell you don't come back."

When her finger connected with Agnes' forehead the elderly woman sagged to the floor. No screams, no blood. Just death.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Nik commented.

"I think it was fitting. She didn't deserve the time torture take." Jazz said nonchalantly. Jasmine left the room to say by to Davina who had mastered the spell in the short amount of time it took Jasmine to kill a witch. She promised she'd be back in the morning with another spell and baked goods.

Jasmine felt so good, her leg was no longer hurting, her worries were ou the window. Though she knew it was probably just the upside of letting go of all her anger.

She decided to leave the church the human way, leaving Nik and Kieran to deal with the dead witch.

A stroll down bourbon street was just what she needed. Warded from magical attacks of course.

A smile on her face and a skip in her step, Jazz, walked as well as she could without her crutches and her leg still in a cast, but magical attacks weren't always in the form spells.

She didn't expect the blunt force to the back of her head and the darkness that flooded her vision.

-x-

That's the end of Chapter 8.

Jasmine had a good run, right until the end. As always, let me know how you feel about this story and if you have any idea on how to improve it. Let me know.

Kat xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: The Loophole Hybrid

Chapter 9: Loophole Hybrids.

"Jasmine." An unsteady voice called out to Jazz as she lay on a musty bed in a one-room shack. Her eye fluttered open and Jasmine was greeted by the familiar face of Tyler Lockwood.

She groaned and sat up. "What is this place?"

"The armpit of Louisiana." He said.

Jasmine was confused. The ache in her head and gap in her memory was proof enough though. "You ambushed me?" She asked affronted.

Tyler nodded. "I'd say nothing personal but.." Jasmine tried to send a stinging hex his way but her magic felt dormant, it was only then that she noticed the shackles around her wrists and zip ties around her feet. Tyler pulled a knife from his pocket and Jasmine felt a small prick fear. Something that she didn't like.

"Put that away, Tyler. We both know it would do you no good."

"I will. Depending on you." He said slowly and his eyes flickered to another person in the shack. Jasmine followed his gaze and saw the back of another woman lay across from her. Dark hair draped across her back. "And her."

"And who might she be?" Jazz all but growled. She didn't recognise her but then again. Even she didn't have the power to recognise someone from the back of their head.

Under different circumstances, Jasmine would have been able to sense the person with her magic. People she knew had a feeling of familiarity.

"She is the reason I'm here. Or so I thought."

The girl groaned grabbing their attention, rolling over onto her back and sitting up. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"So you have a thing for pregnant girls. Merlin, Tyler. You've changed a lot since Mystic Falls." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

The girl looked at him with anger. She too was zip tied but to the shack itself.

"What the hell, Tyler?!" She shouted and Tyler rolled his eyes before taking his knife and cutting the zip ties at the girl's feet.

"Jasmine. This is Hayley. Hayley, Jasmine." Tyler introduced them as if it were a founder's ball. "You're both having the same guy's baby." He smiled widely before leaving the shack.

Jasmine's face fell before her eyes widened to look at the girl. A similar expression danced across Hayley's.

"You're Jasmine Potter?!" She asked her eyes wide and terror in them.

"I am." Jazz said plainly, the anger inside her bubbling dangerously. The only thing keeping her magic from exploding was the shackles. But there was also hurt and pain. If Tyler is telling the truth, this girl was pregnant with Nik's baby. "I need you to tell me what he meant." The calm in her voice, hiding the storm within.

Hayley nodded and sighed. She had hoped to stay off the Original Radar.

-x-

Marcel was holding one of his nightly escapades when Elijah and Klaus walked into the Abattoir.

"Klaus." Marcel smiled before seeing the angry looks on both faces. "What can I help you with?"

"You can tell us where Jasmine is," Nik growled. Both brothers were sure it had to be Marcel who had taken her.

But after hearing the news, Marcel's was as confused as the Priest was when he was questioned.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her. Though D did mention she hadn't been by today." Marcel said. But neither original was in the mood.

"Well. You're the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans. Use your little amateur army to find her." Elijah snapped and Marcel glared.

"So give her to us now, or we will skin everybody here. Starting with you." Nik growled.

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

"Your home, is it?" Klaus' false smile looked more like a snarl in that moment.

Marcel sighed and shook his head, "I ain't got her. And before you start whining bout how you don't believe me. Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Jasmine isn't here, then where is she?."

-x-

Jasmine was sat staring at the wall in front of her. She and Hayley had been in silence for a while now. Hayley had confirmed what Tyler had said and explained that once she found out she was pregnant she started to hide out in a shack in the bayou. For hers and her babies protection. Klaus has many enemies. None of which made Jazz feel any better.

The silence was rudely cut when Tyler came back in the room with bottles of water and some sandwiches.

"Wow. You must be the nicest kidnapper ever." Hayley said. The sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You've come a long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves," Tyler said with his own false smile.

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I know all about both of you. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions." He said passing both of them their designated rations.

"This is not happening," Jasmine muttered to herself.

Tyler ignored her and went on, "Let me tell you what I learned!" He walked over to Hayley and pointed to the small moon shaped mark on her back. Jasmine watched, trying to calm herself down. "This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here, in this little clearing. This is all that's left of them."

As he said that, Jasmine saw a small blonde woman walk quickly past the door.

Hayley spotted her too and started trying to get her attention.

"Hey!" she shouted and Jasmine groaned. "Hey! Help us!"

"They won't, Hayley," Jasmine said plainly.

"They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding because they were persecuted for decades by vampires." Tyler said.

Jasmine was focusing less on Tyler and his reasoning and not won her escape plan. Just as she was contemplating whether or not to take Hayley with her two huge men made their way into the rundown shack. Jasmine watched them like a hawk.

-x-

Klaus and Elijah watched intently as Sabine waved her hands over the map containing Nik's blood.

As the spell progressed the blood began to vibrate before beginning to move in a straight line towards the Bayou.

"She's in the backcountry. Way up past Houma, deep in the Bayou." Sabine confirmed their thoughts.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked, an edge to his voice. Neither brother was in the mood to waste time traipsing around the Bayou, but Klaus saw no other option.

"What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus asked a slight smirk.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." Elijah conceded.

"There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments, though I can't see why a witch would be in those parts, that's where I'd start," Sabine suggested, a movement on the map caused her to gasp slightly. Drawing the attention of both brothers back to the map. "Somebody else related to you is out there."

"Could it not just be representing both babies?" Elijah asked and Sabine shook her head.

"No matter how many babies in utero, they show up as one because they share the same blood, otherwise the mother would show too. No, there is someone else with your blood out there other than Jasmine."

Elijah and Nik shared a look.

"I'll call Rebekah, you call Kol."

Elijah nodded and they both went to work.

-x-

Jasmine and Hayley sat in silence as Tyler left to talk to his lackeys.

Jasmine was trying her hardest not to stare out the werewolf in front of her.

"It's not what you think, you know," Hayley said cutting through the silence.

Jasmine laughed, no humour whatsoever. "You can't even begin to fathom what is going through my head."

"Klaus didn't cheat on you," Hayley said plainly. She did not want to be on the bad side of this woman. "We had a one night stand before you. Though it was obvious he had a thing for someone else."

Jasmine mulled over her words before signing. "Whilst that does make me feel slightly better," Jasmine said. "We're still stuck here and you're still carrying my boyfriends baby. I may be a witch but I'm still human. It still hurts."

"We're going to get out of here," Hayley said, though the complete lack of faith in her own words wasn't comforting to Jazz.

"I know we will. Nik won't rest till I'm found." Jasmine smiled. "Then we'll all talk."

Hayley nodded though there was slight fear dancing across her face.

"Don't worry. Nik would never hurt his own blood and if this is all true, then we'll figure this out." Jasmine was trying to think rationally. Though the anger was still bubbling.

Not long after Tyler can back into the shack, his wolf friends with him.

"Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack." She said wearily. "You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want... Was it you?"

"No, but you're right. Only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left besides Klaus. Which is why we're here."

"You are an even bigger idiot than I remember." Jasmine chuckled. "If you hurt me, they'll come for you. If you hurt her. I will come for you."

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" He asked a smirk on his face.

Jasmine glared. "Who said anything about dying?"

Tyler blanched but held himself. He turned to Dwayne, "You ready for this?"

The bigger wolf nodded, "Let's do it."

Tyler pulled out an empty syringe and gestured for Dwayne and his other wolf friend toward Hayley.

"Tyler, please. NO! Tyler!" She begged and Jasmine began to try and fight against her bindings.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Jasmine hissed.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life!" He snapped back. "So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!"

Tyler pulled up Hayleys top and jammed the syringe into her stomachs, the girl screamed as her old friend drew blood.

Jasmine and to Hayley watched him in horror, as he turned to Dwayne and inject the blood into his friend's neck before snapping his neck.

Jasmine's stomach dropped as the realization crept in.

Tyler turned to Jasmine and pulled out a new syringe, "Your turn."

-x-

"Don't get all judgy! They knew what they were getting into. They volunteered!" Tyler said and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"For you to kill them?." Hayley asked.

"They're not dead, Hayley." Jazz said softly. Tyler looked at Jasmine slightly impressed. She had caught on quick.

"She's right. Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. Same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

"You're trying to turn them into hybrids. That's impossible!" Hayley said looking to Jazz for confirmation but the witch just shrugged. They'd soon know.

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your babies and how Klaus could use their blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

"I'm so sick of these witches." Jasmine sighed. "Making demon predictions about my babies."

Hayley and Tyler both turned to look at Jasmine.

"Babies?" Hayley asked slightly disturbed.

Jasmine's eyes widened before she laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on stealing your baby. I'm having twins."

"Great," Tyler said sarcasm dripping from his word. "Another spawn of Satan to add to the growing pack."

Hayley snapped. "They're just babies!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." Tyler pulled a knife out of his duffle and placed it on the table in front of them. "No way I'd let that happen."

"How can you be so sure Klaus knows what these babies blood will do?" Hayley asked.

"He doesn't," Jasmine added.

"Are you so sure? This is the man you've known for barely half a year. Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Hayley looked sick. Jasmine was angry. She hasn't felt this way since Elena. Or even Bellatrix. It was building in her chest.

Dwayne gasped, waking up in transition. Confirming Tyler's theory, if it wasn't true, Dwayne wouldn't have woken up. The other wolf wasn't far behind. They were both in transition.

"You're gonna have to feed on them," Tyler said as though it was an everyday thing. He took the knife and made a cut on Hayley's neck, then made to move for Jasmine.

"Absolutely not!" She seethed. "Hayley has healing abilities. I don't. Use my wrist." She lifted up her arms and Tyler looked perplexed but agreed and cut her arm. The newly turned wolves started drinking.

Jazz watched in horror as the transformation was completed, they thrashed around and broke things, barely keeping it together, Tyler pulled them out of the shack. It had worked. Tyler was right.

Both hers and Hayley's children could make hybrids. All three men left the cabin.

Jasmine used a piece of her shirt she has ripped off to wrap around her wound to stop the bleeding. "Hayley, try and reach that knife," Jasmine said hurriedly.

The poor girl tried but she was too far away.

"The chair," Jasmine said gesturing to the broken piece for furniture, Dwayne had stumbled into.

Hayley grabbed a large piece and his it, sharing a look with Jasmine who took a deep breath and smiled. "We're not dying here today."

Moments later Tyler returned alone, a dower look on his face.

"It worked, didn't it? They're hybrids." Hayley asked.

"If Klaus gets those kids. He wins."

"Then help me hide the baby from him," Hayley begged and Jasmine just sighed. Hayley was grasping at straws. "Help me run!"

"He'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says." He said picking up the knife again. "And besides that's only one of my problems solved. Jasmine will never leave him."

"Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're not like this!." Hayley tried to talk sense into him, but Tyler only walked closer to her. Hayley took this as her chance and plunged the stake into his stomach.

It stopped Tyler, but only momentarily. "That was stupid."

Jasmine sat up and despite all her trying, she could get her hands free.

"Hayley." She gasped as Tyler moved towards her once again.

Dwayne came back into the shack, a scandalized look on his face. "Get away from her." He said to Tyler.

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's gonna kill you, too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You need to stop him!" Hayley said and the newly changed Hybrid pounced on Tyler, making him drop the knife.

Hayley grabbed it in the commotion and cut herself free. She looked over to Jasmine, a slight fight in her eyes, before signing and running over to her. She cut the ties off of Jasmine's feet and then moved to the handcuffs.

"Leave them!" Jazz said. " We need to go."

She grabbed Hayley's arm and pulled her from the shack and they both began running as far and as fast as their bodies could take them.

They ran and leapt over fallen trees, hand in hand. Snapping twigs not caused by their own feet caused them to stop and hide behind the nearest tree.

Jasmine gestured for her to be quiet.

Hayley nodded and readied her weapon. Someone was approaching, Hayley closed her eyes and braced herself.

Her reflexes were fast, but not as fast as Elijah's. He stopped knife an inch away from his throat, a delicate but strong grip on Hayley's arm. He let go once he knew she was no threat.

"Elijah." Jasmine sighed before running to hug him. She took a breath before releasing him.

"No hugs for me, love?" Nik was behind him. Jasmine smiled and went to hug him, before remembering the other person in their company. The feelings of anger resurfacing. She stopped just short of his open arms.

"Nik, Tyler.." She said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I know love, I caught his stench in an abandoned car off the side of the road." He said, not understanding her reluctance to hug him. "Who is your friend?" He asked, the other woman was standing just out of sight behind Elijah.

Jasmine laughed shaking her head, "Her name is Hayley. I think you two know each other."

Hayley came into view and Nik's eyes were drawn to her stomach. The Hybrid drew in a sharp breath and Jasmine turned away from him, holding her head in her hands.

"Hayley," Nik said his shock evident.

"Tyler wanted to end all of your offspring." Jasmine sighed. Trying to keep her cool. She turned to Elijah and held up her shackled hand. "Would you mind?"

Even though the older original brother was very confused, he obliged with a nod and small smile.

Hayley was terrified. Klaus hadn't taken his eyes off of her stomach. She had heard the stories. He didn't want him to erupt.

The clang of Jasmine's shackles hitting floor pulled them both out of their trances.

"Jasmine, I.," Nik said edging closer to her.

"It's fine Nik, Hayley explained it all. I just need some time to.." Jasmine stopped, keeling over. Pain radiating throughout her body. She screamed dropping to her knees.

She felt like she was going to explode.

Her magic was about to erupt.

Nik grabbed Jasmine holding her shoulder, "What wrong love, is it the babies."

Jasmine groaned and gritted her teeth, "Elijah take Hayley somewhere safe. Not the plantation."

She used what strength she had left to apparate to the foyer. She jumped up and ran out into the back garden as fast as she could. Nik followed behind her as she collapsed to her knee's once more.

Klaus had never heard anything like it, the scream that echoed from his pregnant girlfriend as her magic exploded. Nik barely had a second to run.

The pent up emotions that weren't allowed to flow freely whilst her magic was blocked. It vibrated and the air around her shook. The sheer force of the blow demolished everything within a five-mile radius. Trees, fences, plants.

The most devastating of all was the house. At first, all the windows shattered and then the foundations crumbled. Debris flew everywhere.

Jasmine was panting trying to catch her breath as it stopped. She looked around at the destruction. Nothing was left. Everything was dead. Jasmine cried out. " Nik?!"

Her eyes fell on the one other thing besides herself left standing.

The lily had survived all that anger and hurt. Her breathing slowed, eyes rolling into the back off her head. Magical exhaustion taking its toll.

-x-

Klaus watched as the plantation was wiped out. Snuffles wriggling in his arms. He was glad he decided to grab the puppy on his way out. The gust of wind and debris passed him and then there was silence.

Elijah vamp sped the pregnant Hayley in his arms until he had his brother in sight.

Both gasped as they saw the ruins. Nik passed the puppy to his brother and then stepped towards the clearing. Elijah placed his empty hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"NIK?!" Jasmine screamed in the distance. Klaus turned to his brother shrugged his arm off.

"Stay here." and with that, the Hybrid took off towards his girlfriend.

Elijah sighed, fear evident on his face. Not fear of Jasmine. Fear for her.

Hayley looked torn but decided someone needed to hear what she had to say, "Elijah?"

Elijah looked at her, curious as to what she could say at this moment in time.

"There is something you should know, about the babies."

-x-

There we go. Hayley has been introduced, It wasn't always my plan to have her show up in the series, but I thought it would be a spanner to throw into the works. Plus I loved her in the original series and I feel like this story needs some of her sass..

It was a pretty long drawn out chapter for me. I felt like it was taking forever to form something.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. As always, review and tell me anything you like to see in this story,


End file.
